Don't judge a book by its cover
by phoenixfire211
Summary: Never believe first impressions. Sasuke Uchiha is the schools biggest player. Sakura Haruno was the geeky nerd with no friends, the only girl who is immune to his god like looks. He sees her as a challenge. Careful Sasuke. She could be your down fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters.**

It was early morning and the sun shone brightly through the small gap in the drapes, waking up a grumpy raven haired boy who was not really a morning person. He leaned over, switching on the ipod speakers he kept right next to the bed, so all time low was pumping at full volume through the bedroom, waking up the groggy brunette lying next to him. She smiled sleepily at him, the extensive makeup she face painted herself with every morning all over his pillow covers and streaked across her face. He thought she looked like an oompa loompa, with out the cuteness. Yuck.

"Morning Sasuke-kun!" She yelled happily hugging him tightly again. He rolled his eyes. There was that suffix again. After one night, she had decided to add a sufix. Was she really that stupid to think that she was anymore than a fun night? They were all like that. Idiots.

"Hey Ami. You know what you and this song have in common?" He asked. She looked up at him confused. He suddenly gave her a swift push off him so she tumbled off the bed and onto the hard floor.

"You just got played skank. Now get out of my house, I need to practice." She burst into tears, picking up her clothes and running out of the room. Thats the same thing she did two weeks ago. And she came back. He slipped the guitar over his shoulder, and starting strumming out a few notes.

They always come back.

When he walked in the school gates everything stopped. Girls screamed, boys glared, people parted for the legendary Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha was the biggest player in Konoha High school history. All the girls adored him and the boys envied him. People either wanted to be him or get with him. And he loved it that way.

He walked through the corridoors of the school nodding to the millions of screaming fangirls that mobbed him every day, wearing the signature arrogant smirk he was best known for. He would walk into the class room at 9:05 every morning, not even having the decency to be on time waving to every girl in the class before taking his usual seat next to the unsually loud blonde boy who was widely known as Sasukes 'best friend'.

She could not understand this though. How the happy go lucky Naruto Uzumaki would be even classified as his friend. They were both complete opposites. Every morning he would sit leaning right back on his seat and would read the pile of love declerations piled in a heap, well sucking extremely loudly and annoyingly the chocolates that often accompanied it, while Naruto would rattle on about his girlfriend Hinata. they had been going out for three months. Its was to cute. She thought it was pathetic. Sure, he was drop dead gorgeous with spikey raven black hir and bottomless onyx orbs, with a mighty fine body, endless riches and an ego that could wrap around the world quite a few times. Could these girls not see he simpily used them as sex?

The sad thing was, yes they could. Anyhing to get in the pants of the legendary Uchiha. A lifetime achievement, a camp fire story. She thought it would be a one way trip to the doctor with an uncomfortable burning itching sensation. dolls, nothing more than a good screw before kicking them out like yesterdays trash. The sad thing was most did know. And they didnt care. Anything to get in the pants of the legendary Uchiha. A lifetime achievement, a campfire story. She saw it as a one way trip to the doctor with a strange rash and a burning itching sensation. Who was she?

She was Sakura Haruno, the classic bookworm. The schools geek. A wannabee. A no body. A loser. Call her whatever you want. She didn't give a shit what people said about her. She was content with herself. She didn't care. Her long pink hair was extremely frizzy, with tufts sticking up in all directions. Her pale heart shaped face was completely covered by thick black glasses, that almost completely hid her bright emerald eyes. She was dressed simply, in skinny jeans, pain black converse and a white button up shirt. Nothing that could stand out to much. Just the way she liked it.

"Your late, again." Iruka sensei shot at him in the annoyed voice he used every single morning for the past six months. Sasuke grunted his apology as usual not even looking up from the pale pink shaped card he was using to wipe his nose.

Jerk

The girl who made it for him watched admiringly.

"I'm so glad my hearts feelings can be useful to Uchiha-sama!"

Sakura snorted loudly, causing the whole class to startle as they noticed her presence.

"What you laughing at nerd?" Screamed one girl

"Freak!" screamed the other.

They were in love with arsehole. And she was the freak? She rolled her eyes, this was one thing she would never understand, even if she studied.

"Done your homework teme? Sensei's giving detentions out today." Naruto pulled a noodle stained piece of paper to prove his point. Sasuke pulled out his crumbled, but blank sheet. Oh shit. He looked around the room, desperate to find a worthy victim to do the stupid maths sheet. Basically every girl in the room would kill for the chance to do Sasuke Uchiha's homework. To bad many of them couldn't count past four. His eyes then found the pink haired nerd at the front. He found his victim. Smirking, he got up and walked down, sitting in the always empty seat next to her. He could see her eyebrows raise when he pulled out the chair, but sher didn't look over, eyes never leaving the page. "_This should be fun!"_ he thought, smirking inwardly.

He cleared his throat, trying to get her attention. She ignored him. He tried again, louder this time. She sighed loudly slamming the book down. His smirk grew. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a stick of cough lozenges and throwing them at him. the packet hit him square in the face.

"What the hell?" He growled, chucking back at her, her hand darting up and catching it before it hit her. She shrugged.

"Sounded like you had a sore throat." She went back to her reading. He was starting to get irritated. No one ignored him. He reached out and flicked her arm.

She slammed the book down hard, and turned to face him, furious. This made his smirk return. She looked ten times funnier when angry.

"I need you to do this homework for me." He said, shoving the sheet under her nose. She pushed it away.

"Do it yourself." She said pushing it back. He sat there, shocked. No girl ever refused him. Especially not one who looked like this. Usually, he would not touch the school geek with a ten foot pole. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

He leaned in close to her, putting his arm around her shoulders, ignoring the yells of protest of the other girls in your class.

"Help me out Sakura, and there may be something in it for you." He purred in her ear pulling her closer to him.

BAM! Her fist connected with his face so hard, it sent him flying onto the ground.

"Do I look like a skank Uchiha! Touch me one more time with your STD infected body and ill punch you somewhere that will put an end to all your fun!" She screeched.

"DETENTION UCHIHA!" Iruka sensei yelled at him. He looked over at their teacher in disablief.

"She punches me, and I get a detention?" He yelled. "How is that fair?"

"You haven't done your homework. She has" He said grumpily, before turning back to the black board.

He turned back to look at Sakura Haruno who's nose was back in the book, a large grin evident on her face.

"Bad luck there sport." She whispered, loud enough for only him to hear.

"Ugly bitch." he muttered walking back to his original seat, ignoring Naruto's hysterical laughter.

That nerd didn't know who she was dealing with.

Then again, he didn't either.

_Just an idea I had to get out. Don't know how far ill go with it. Review please, and ill continue. 5 maybe? :)  
Also have a look at my other stories. _

_taa ~ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Wow I was so happy with the response I got from everyone :) Thanks for the reviews, they were all awesome.. To ****_i_tasaku12345-**_._** in australia 'asshole' is spelt 'arsehole', just thought I should point that out.**

**The rest of the constructive criticism was really helpful, I appreciate it :D**

**

* * *

**

As usual at lunch Sakura sat alone at a table in the far back corner, removing herself from everyone, a book in hand. She used to be teased, but had never reacted in the slightest. The bullies had left her alone. Someone who didn't respond. That was no fun. Know one even noticed her anymore. Which was what she preferred. Except for today. When a very moody Uchiha noticed her.

Her turned to his group of friends pointing to where she sat alone.

"Lets have some fun." He said smirking. The others shrugged. They had nothing against the quite bookworm. But they followed anyway. They were all coupled, expect for Sasuke, who had a new girl every day. The was Ino and Shikamaru, a loud bouncy blonde and a brown haired sleepaholic, Hinata and Naruto another loud blonde with a rather timid purple haired girl, Neji and Tenten, both brown haired, one with warm chocolate brown eyes, the other pure white and finally Kiba, and loud mouthed brunette who could not love anyone more than his beloved Akamaru. They all walked over to Sakura's quiet table, causing her to look up in horror as they sat down.

"Thought you might want some company." Said the smirking Uchiha. She stood up immediately, intent on going over and sitting alone on their usually full table, dismayed to see it had already been filled by a bushy eyed fellow in green spandex, who was winking suggestively at her. They all sniggered as she slowly sank back into her seat, moving as far away from Sasuke as possible. Sasuke could sense her horrible discomfort, and was enjoying it immensely. He leaned over to her, causing her to push her chair into the brick wall, unable to move further away.

"Whatcha reading Haruno?" He asked, sliding his chair right next to hers, so the legs were touching.

"The non scientific term is book Uchiha." She said simply, using her foot to slide his chair back.

He slide it over to her's again, putting his hand on her leg causing her to hook her foot under the leg and pull it out from underneath him. He fell to the ground with a loud bang. The whole table erupted with laughter, expect for Naruto and Hinata, who were busy in a heavy make out session

"What did I say about touching me?" She asked sweetly, standing up, dumping her lunch in the garbage, still holding the tray and started to walk towards the exit. Naruto broke away from Hinata and looked down to where Sasuke was lying on the ground, with a furious look of shock plastered across his face.

"What are you doing down there teme? Drop some Ramen?" Naruto asked confused.

"I'll kill her." Sasuke growled under his breath, standing up. Embarrass an Uchiha once, and you sign your death warrant, embarrass one twice, you sign up for a slow and painful one.

she quickly walked past his fan club's table, lead by the red headed witch 'president' Karin and her particularly bitchy 'vice president' Ami. Both girls had enough makeup on to put badly ageing celebrities to shame, and enjoyed wearing less clothes than your average hooker. Sasuke smirked as he saw them all grab pieces of fruit ready to throw and destroy anyone that dared to hurt there precious Sasuke-kun! As Sakura walked past the table, they all hurled them at her, every single one missing except for two which she used her lunch tray to deflect.

"You all throw like eighty year olds. And honestly, thats the best retaliation you can come up with?" She said sweetly, a smile on her face. She turned back to the fuming Uchiha and his amazed friends.

"You really might wan't to find a new bunch of followers that aren't complete imbeciles Uchiha-san." She Laughed grinning she turned and walked out of the cafeteria which was now full of insults being hurtled at her.

* * *

Sasuke slid his seat out and sat back down, whole body buring with fury. He had never been more angry at someone in his 17 years. He had never wanted to kill someone so much in his 17 years. There was alot of things he wanted to do that he wanted to do in 17 years, period.

The table was still full of chuckles. He shot them the infamous Uchiha glare to shut them up. Everyone shut up quickly. Expect Kiba. Kiba never shut up.

"Well, that was awkward. Who would of thought the ugliest girl in school would be the first to turn you down." He laughed, ignoring the tables warning glares.

Akamaru barked nervously, trying to warn his master about the incredibly murderous vibes coming off the boy next to him.

"I mean seriously, you would think she would take whatever offer she got but no-" BAM

Sasuke punched Kiba straight in the nose.

"What was that for?" He howled at Sasuke, who's face was screwed up in annoyance.

"For coming to school today." Sasuke replied.

"You idiot." Ino sighed

"Even I knew to shut up then." Naruto said shaking his head.

"W-will you e-ever learn." Hinata mumbled, a small smile on her lips.

Sasuke wasn't listening to them. He was deep in thought about the best way to destroy the geek. A smirk slowly graced his lips. They all looked a bit scared.

"What is it teme?" Naruto asked, fearful. It was never a good sign when his best friend started to smirk like that. It was a sign to run for it.

"I know the perfect way to get back at her." They all sighed at his remark. Uchiha's were obsessed with revenge.

"How?" Asked Neji. Sasuke smirked. It was perfect.

"I'll make her fall in love with me, and then break her heart."

They all gaped at him.

Naruto burst out laughing. "Well, good luck with that Teme." Sasuke glared at him.

"You lack of confidence is hurtful dobe. Just you wait and see. With a face like that and the clothes she wears, it should be a walk in the park." Sasuke growled, smirking. It would be no challenge, no fun at begin with. He got up from the table, a blonde wearing the shortest shorts imaginable and a tank top that hardly covered her chest winking at him caught his eye.

"But first I think I'll have a little fun. And don't forget about tonight, Itachi's band is playing to the club, with there new guitarist. I hear he is really good. I got you all tickets." He called back to his table, before grabbing the blondes hand and leading her towards the nearest toilet block, while his friends just rolled there eyes. There eyes all lite up. Itachi's band Akatsuki, was one of the biggest in Japan, who recently lost there lead guitarist Hidan. The media was buzzing with rumours on who would replace him.

"I-i don't like what h-he wants to do t-to Sakura-san. I-t would be r-really mean. " Hinata said while Ino and Tenten agreed. The boys didn't like it either, but they didn't say anything. Naruto just smiled.

"I don't think it will be as easy as teme thinks it will be." Naruto said, reassuringly to Hinata, who couldn't hurt a bug.

How right you were Naruto. How right you were.

**Well thats it for now! Don't forget to review, it makes me update quicker 'n stuff:) **

**check out my other story, 'Konoha High:my personal hell' :D**

**Taa~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters**

**Thanks once again guys for a great response :) It's awesome to see so many people enjoying this story already. Enjoy =D**

**Obviously the characters in this story are a bit OOC, Sasuke can't be as cold as he usually is. Yay for non cold sasuke !**

* * *

Sakura walked quietly through the empty corridor, enjoying the silence immensely. Her favourite part of the day was when the crowds of noisy loud people were eating and she could finally get some peace. She walked to the girls bathroom, pausing as she heard the deep moaning. rolling her eyes, she pushed the door open, the first thing she saw was a certain raven haired boy holding a moaning girl against the wall, his lips at her neck ,her hands in other choice places. She walked out, pulling the red fire hydrant off the wall next to the door, walking back in and letting it rip on the shocked couple, who were now covered in the white foam.

"WTF you nerdy hoe. Just cause you can't get any!" The blonde screamed.

Sakura looked confused. "How am I a hoe if I can't get any? How does that work?" The blonde screamed in frustration and ran out of the bathroom, not even bothering to pick her black lacy underwear up off the floor. By looks of her she wouldn't need it anyway, Sakura thought to herself grimacing inwardly.

Sasuke turned around eyes narrowed and deadly, a look that would have made groan men cry, which made Sakura grin.

She shrugged. "I'm sorry, there was a fire. Its aaaallll good now. I think I got it." She said smiling, turning to walk away. Sasuke's hand flashed out, meaning to grab her shoulder and abuse the crap out of her but actually ended up knocking the large thick glasses off her face.

"Imbecile!" She hissed leaning down to pick up them up, while he kicked them away.

"With glasses that big and ugly you must have the vision of a 90 year old." Sasuke said smirking, kicking them away again. She looked up at him angrily, shocking him for a moment as he met the most beautiful sparkling green eyes he had ever seen in his life. She punched him in the stomach.

"My vision is perfectly fine thankyou." She growled, grabbing the glasses and quickly sliding them back up her nose and in place.

He snorted, rubbing his stomach tenderly.

"If your vision is fine, why do you wear such ugly goggles?" He said glaring at her.

"To stop ugly mofo's like you staring at me." She said, and started to walk out of the bathroom, leaving Sasuke to clean up his own foamy mess.

"Why the hell would I look at an ugly nerd like you?" He called as she got the door. She was grinning as she turned slowly.

"Because I'm exactly your type Sasuke. I have boobs and down stairs lady parts. Though unfortunately, I also have dignity. Tough luck there." She called as the door closed.

* * *

The Bell rung loudly signalling the end of the day, the students of Konoha high pouring out, all the females with one thing in mind. Be the one that Sasuke-kun took home that night. As Sasuke walked down the long hill down towards the car park people parted to make way, like he was walking down some kind of red carpet, hopeful girls on either side of him. He would smirk and wave and nod to all, occasionally walking up to a lucky lady. But today everyone was ignored. Because Sasuke Uchiha was in a bad mood. he made his way to the shiny red Jaguar with eyes facing directly ahead.

"Don't have a man bitch teme!" His blonde best friend cried jogging to keep after him, ignoring the wails of disappointed fan girls.

"Whatever dobe. Just don't be late tonight. 7pm sharp. Strict guest list. If your not there with me, your not there at all." He said smoothly, sliding into the drivers seat and pulling out.

Just as he was about to pull out of the school road and away towards the Uchiha mansion when he noticed the pink haired nerd walking down the road away from the school, acting like she didn't want to be followed, which of course, was why he did. She turned down a small no through road, Sasuke slowly pulling his car into a park, waiting for her to come back out. A few minutes later a sleek yellow lamborghini pulled out a certain pinkette by the wheel.

Sasuke started gape mouthed as the car sped away at about three times the speed limit. What was this girls deal?

* * *

He reached the gates of the Uchiha manor in about half an hour, cursing as he dodged around the paparazzi standing around the gates cameras in hand, annoying flashes hurting his eyes. He groaned.

Itachi must have arrived earlier than expected.

His overly famous brother was standing in the hallway smirking at his extremely angry looking little brother.

"Why the long face foolish little brother? Aren't you happy to see me?" Itachi teased smirking.

"Fuck no." Sasuke spat stomping up the stairs towards the bedroom. Itachi followed much to hiss annoyance. "Stop following me!" He yelled at his older brother like a twelve year old.

"Never." Itachi was now grinning. He had missed annoying the hell out of his younger brother for the two years he had been away.

Sasuke got to his room, slamming the door in his brothers face. The room was suddenly filled with extremely loud and angry electric guitar.

"Sasuke let me in." Itachi said banging on the door.

"Can't here you." Came Sasuke's reply as the music got even louder.

"Thats cold little bro." Itachi said, flicking out a pin and picking the lock, opening the door slowly. "Are you still pissed that we didn't choose you for the new guitarist?"

Sasuke stopped playing. "Yes."

Itachi sighed. "It wasn't my choice foolish little brother. The rest of the band liked the other person better."

Sasuke sighed. "No one is better than me. Though I guess I'm interested to meet the man came close."

Itachi's smirk grew. "Oh you'll love **him."**

**

* * *

**It was 6:55 when the group met up, though 7:20 by the time they got in as Kiba stood around arguing with the bouncer who wouldn't let him bring Akamaru in.

"He's really a human in disguise." Kiba insisted, shoving the slobbering animal in the bouncers face. He looked sideways at the fastly growing impatient Uchiha.

"the Akatsuki is on in 10 minutes. Either the dog goes or you." He growled.

"But he's part of me. Thats like telling me to leave my arm!" He cried hugging the dog tightly.

"Cya Kiba!" Ino called, leading Shikamaru in.

"Have a n-nice night." Hinata called.

"Don't stay out to late." Tenten Grinned

They all walked inside, leaving a shocked and hurt Kiba on the street.

"SOME FRIENDS YOU ARE! YOU GUYS SUCK!"

* * *

They walked in just as the the Akatsuki were being announced, Naruto, Tenten and Ino jumping up in excitement.

"I haven't seen Bigger Teme perform for years!" Naruto cried, spilling his drink all over Neji, then taking off as a very pissed off Hyuga examined the damage to his long hair.

"This is so exciting! Finally get to see the biggest band in the world. I bet the new guitarist is hot as to!" She gushed, then noticed a very disgruntled look on her boyfriends lips, hugged him. "Not as hot as you though babe." She assured him

"Troublesome." he sighed, but looked a lot happier.

Thats when they started walking on the stage, the 300 people in the club screaming like it was 200,000. Sasuke looked up from his drink as the person with a electric yellow guitar with a black lighting blot painted down the side. It was not a boy. All of them gaped. Especially Sasuke. The first thought through his mind '_I must have her'_

It was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Dressed in black skinny legs, a tight white lace top and extremely high bright pink high heels. Her long pink hair was sleek and shiny, streaked with electric blue. Her bright emerald eyes full of confidence.

"Dayumm. That girl is mighty fine." they all turned to see Kiba sitting next to them, eyes wide staring. Sasuke looked around, and saw every single male in the room looking at her with lust in their eyes.

"No way." Ino whispered

"It can't be."Tenten agreed

"I-is that Sakura Haruno?" Hinata asked eyes wide.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter done :) :) I'm really happy with it to. Review please, more reviews, faster updates, you know the drill. :) thanks for the support 'n stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto or any of its characters :) Or the AMAZING song in this chapter. That would belong to the legendary Mayday Parade.**

**Wow. thanks you guys 58 reviews already :O **

**thats mind bottling.**

**keep it up !**

**

* * *

**

It couldn't be. They all refused to believe it.

"Whos the new girl?"

"She is so hot!"

"I would kill to have her as my girlfriend!"

"I wonder if she is as good as there old one? I hope so!"

Sasuke could clearly here the mutterings of the males in the crowd, see the envious looks form all the girls as their boyfriends.

"She probably isn't any good!"

"Yeah, she's just there for looks."

He didn't like the anger he felt towards the jealous girls words. But they had a point. Was she just there for looks? Was it really Sakura Haruno?

Itachi grabbed the microphone signalling the start of the first song.

Here would come the first test.

_Tonight is the one thing left_  
_And I haven't said it yet_  
_I'm falling and the writing's on the wall_

Her fingers moved rapidly up and down the instrument, as everyones jaws dropped. She wasn't good. She was amazing.

"She better than you teme!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's ear, causing him to scowl angrily. Because it was true. But he would never admit that.

_Today was misery_  
_And I just can't believe this happened_  
_And I finally broke down_  
_(I finally broke down)_  
_She held on to my heart_  
_But now my only star is falling_  
_And it's burning to the ground_  
_Now I'm crying out_

She grabbed the microphone with Itachi to sing the chorus. The horrible nerdy voice she used at school was completely gone. Her true voice was amazing.

_Secret love, my escape_  
_Take me far, far away_  
_Secret love, are you there?_  
_Will you answer my prayer?_  
_Please take me anywhere but here_  
_Anywhere but here_

_You're all I've got right now_  
_No one else figures out this feeling_  
_And how lonely it can get_  
_(How lonely it can get)_  
_These words can cut right through_  
_'Cause all along I knew you're sorry_  
_But you haven't said it yet_  
_But I won't forget_

_Secret love, my escape_  
_Take me far, far away_  
_Secret love, are you there?_  
_Will you answer my prayer?_  
_Please take me anywhere but here_

_When we're together_  
_Thoughts of her disappear_  
_If I fell to pieces_  
_You'll heal this pain I feel_

_Secret love, my escape_  
_Take me far, far away_  
_Secret love, are you there?_  
_Will you answer my prayer?_

_Secret love, my escape_  
_Take me far, far away_  
_Secret love, are you there?_  
_Will you answer my prayer?_  
_Please take me anywhere but here_  
_Anywhere but here_

They ended to screams. She finshes a short guitar solo with a bow to the crowd, raising her head, a sexy smirk plastered on her lips.

Not a smile. A smirk. An Uchiha worthy one at that. Thats when her emerald eyes fell on the gobsmacked group at the front, her smile pulling into a hard line, eyes widening in recognision.

For Sasuke and the rest of them, that proved it.

Yes. Sakura Haruno, the geek of Konoha high, the most ugly, repulsive girl he had ever met was truly beautiful. And the lead guitarist in his brothers band the Akatsuki, one of the biggest bands in Japan, soon the world.

Karma was a bitch.

* * *

"Okay, what the hell just happened? Was that really Sakura?" Ino screamed, shaking both Hinata and Tenten franticly, as the Akatsuki cleared the stage allowing the normal bands to start playing.

"I'm not quite sure." Tenten answered in a daze.

"I think the kid we all make fun off may just be a hot sexy band member by night. Either that or it was her evil twin." Kiba said in a daze.

"Really hot." Shikamaru agreed

"Teme, go find out what the hell just happend!" Naruto yelled at his motionless best friend, slapping him on the head.

"What was that for?" He growled, turing to stare at his now scared best friend.

"Your an Uchiha! You can go backstage!" Ino yelled in excitement, pushing him the back towards the back stage area.

"Ino, be careful." Shikamaru sighed, watching the very angry looking Uchiha incase he flipped out and put his sometimes extremely annoying girlfriend in a choke hold. It wouldn't have been the first time.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, but he complied. truth be told, he was about to do that anyway. Not that they needed to know that. With a stern nod the guard at the door to backstage let him pass through, where he could now here a very loud conversation echoing through the long hall. He followed it to the very last door, recognising the voices. He used to hang out with the members of Akatsuki all the time. He even had helped them write some of the music that had made them huge. He stood in the doorway, unnoticed buy the

* * *

"Itachi what the hell! You said your twerpy little brother wouldn't be here! Not only that but he bought his whole group."

"Sakura, they were bound to find out soon. Today or in two weeks, does it really make that much of a difference?" Itachi was trying to reason.

"I was enjoying being normal! I was enjoying not being recognised!" She screamed back pacing up and down while the other band members, Pein, Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu and Sasori tried to hide there laughs, ducking behind the couch when she shot a glare at them. Tobi, the oddest one of them all with dark hair and a faced covered by an orange mask screamed and ducked behind the armchair.

"AHHHH. DEIDARA-SEMPAI SAID SAKURA-CHANS LOOKS COULD KILL! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! SAKURA-CHAN DOES NOT WANT TOBI DEAD BY HER LOOKS DOES SHE?" he screamed, while Deidara sighed heavily.

"I didn't mean it literally Tobi! Come out from under the chair, and stop trying to dig through the tiles." he said soothingly.

"Sakura please stop glaring at everyone. Your scaring the shit out of poor Tobi. And me." Pein said calmly.

"Yeah sis, over reaction much?" Sasori commented, shutting up when he got a full death glare.

Wait, Sasori was Sakura's brother? Sasori Haruno, the boy who was one of the children of the largest hotel chains in Japan?

Sakura still was mad. Really mad. She was not the kind of person you got mad. But no one called Sasuke Uchiha a little Twerp.

"Hn." he grunted from the doorway, causing them to all look over.

Sakura's face became more enraged. Itachi looked at him in fustration.

The rest seemed rather happy that someone had come to save them.

* * *

"Foolish little brother. Could you timing be any worse." Itachi groaned, running a hand through his long black hair.

"Oh great. Everyone, Its Okay. King Sasuke's here. Everything is under control" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air, while the rest of the band snickered.

"I wan't to talk to Sakura." Sasuke said, causing her eyes to widen in disbelief and Itachi to slap himself on the head.

"Of course you do. I leave to please don't I ?" She snarled back at him, causing him to smirk. He liked them feisty. It made other activities... fun.

"Sasuke, your an idiot." He commented loudly.

"No its okay, Itachi. Since the mighty Uchiha has graced me with his attention, I must comply." She said sweetly, walking up to him, her arms wrapping around his chest. Even with the added height, her head only just made his chin. He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist, congratulating himself on such an easy win already. BAM. Her knee connected with the very delicate part between his legs, causing him crouch over in pain.

"When did I say you could touch me?" She asked battering her eyelids.

"Bitch." He groaned as the room filled with roars of laughter .

"Listen up Sasuke. You weren't interested in me when I was ugly, so why the hell would I even consider you now you've seen what I really look like. Your shallow, and self centered, and unlike the girls you bed every night, I have a brain. Its not going to happen."

He glared at her angrily, while his mind was still going over what she had said. A smirk started to form on his face. Was that a challenge? He loved a challenge.

He stood back, using his height to try and stare her down. It didn't work.

So instead he snaked down, pressing his lips forcefully to hers. Her mouth opened in shock, and he used it as a chance to deepen the kiss. She tasted like strawberry.

It was amazing. the best kiss he had ever had.

Then the heel of her shoe, came down on his foot, the pain indicating a fractured toe. Then there was the fist to the face.

"Did you seriously think it would be that easy. I'm hurt." She said smiling.

"Now get out before I break something you may need in later life. Oh and Sasuke, you tell anyone else who I am, and I will personally hunt you down. Make sure you pass the message on." She told him sternly. "I wan't to be a no body a bit longer."

He walked out to where his blonde hyper friend was waiting for him.

"The bets still on. I will get her to fall in love with me. Things just got interesting."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Your such an ass. Your going to hell, you know that right?"

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed.

If I get lots of reviews again, prob two or three day updates,

otherwise its back to weekly.

Whatever you prefer ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Sorry It too so long for me update, I honestly didn't think that this story would be so popular, so I had to actually to start to plan out where to go from here :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Or the little snippet of song used. **

_You thought you knew me,_

_saw right through me, _

_but you got all wrong._

_I just played smart,_

_You barely broke the surface from the start._

Sakura had woken up early, the lyrics for a new song fresh in her mind. She pulled out the note book that was always with her and jotted them down, lost in her own world and then noticed the time. She was now running around the house in a hurry, ten minutes late as usual as she flatly refused to get up any earlier. And having a messy nature and maids who come in and rearrange your room every ten minutes was not helping.

"Where the hell are my glasses?" She screamed to no body in particular, diving under the bed, her legs sticking out from underneath of the bed.

"On your pillow dofus. Nice ass btw." A voice came from the door frame. She scrambled out of the bed to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha smirking at her from the doorway.

"How the fuck did you get into my house!" She screamed angrily, moving to the back of the room, throwing anything she could find at him.

"Don't swear babe, it makes you less attractive. That maid Nina let me in, nearly fainted in the process. I thought I could give you a lift to school" He said arrogantly smirking as he crossed the room closer to her. In real truth he was just trying to jump start his revenge plan.

"Get your Horny ass away from me!" She growled as he cornered her to the wall, smirk plastered across his face.

"No. I know that Itachi and the guys flew to Tokyo today to promote there new guitarist." He paused leaning down. "Who I here is sexy as, and Sasori is always complaining that your parents are always away. So its just you me and the maids baby."

"And me." A very dark sounding voice came from the doorway, leaning against the wall, hands in pockets, with a face of a serial killer, with very thick black eyeliner surrounding his narrowed eyes, his dark red hair sticking up in all directions.

"Gaara! Perfect timing" She screamed happily, pushing Sasuke off and jumping him.

"Hi there. I just got back in the nick of time by the look of it." he laughed putting her back down on the ground. Sasuke was staring at Gaara with a look of near fear on his face.

"Gaara? The kid from school? Aren't you meant to be in a juvenile centre for murders or something?"

Gaara laughed. "Yes. I may have been a bit to upfront with a warning to a boy who was harassing my twin. They let me go on a good behaviour bond. I suggest you leave now so I don't have to tarnish my good record." He laughed softly, which was almost as frightening as his little speech.

"Fine, I'll see you at school." Sasuke muttered, walking out.

"Have a nice day!" Gaara called to him, as we both started laughing.

"I can't believe he actually believed me. What the hell kind of rumour is that?" He laughed, sitting down on the bed.

In actual fact, Gaara had just spent the month in San Francisco attending an art festival. His sand sculptures were taking the art industry by storm. He was making quite a name for himself.

"That was the most normal one I heard." He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, there was the old person killing at the beach one, then there was the one that you had been discovered kidnapping preteens and suffocating them in sand. Those are more of the most likely ones." Sakura ticked each one off her finger as she made the list.

"Those were the most likely ones? A few people notice I have sand in my hair and under my nails often and thats what they come up with?" He asked in mock horror.

"Well I've got to be honest twin, with all that eye makeup does make you look like a murderer or a pedophile. I haven't decided which yet." She giggled at his glare.

"Just kidding! Now lets get you ready for school! If you go looking like that, you'll be swamped with fangirls in an instant. And you may be recognised."

Looking at Gaara as a guy and not her brother and best friend, Sakura would easily call him hot. Just as hot as Sasuke, or even hotter maybe. It was just his lack of social skills with anyone else but his twin that let him down. Or the fact that he scared the crap out almost everyone.

He sighed, letting her pull him into the bathroom.

He came out a few minutes later with hair frizzy like hers, dark rimmed glasses to try and shade his beautiful eyes and an untucked stained shirt. Just like her, he looked incredibly socially retarted. But that was what they wanted.

"Come on, school starts in three minutes." He muttered, leading her out of the house.

"Don't you worry, with my baby we'll have time to spare." She said sitting in the drivers seat of the yellow speed machine, Gaara sighing and sliding into the passenger.

"Whatever, just don't kill me sis." He muttered.

The school was 10 miles away. They arrived 30 seconds early.

"See, I told you I'd get us here with time to spare. Now you go, and ill follow you later." Sakura said to a very shaken Gaara, who got out of the car muttering about never getting in that metal death machine with her again. After he was clearly out of site, she got up and walked towards the school.

They had agreed that no one should know they were siblings. Not that it mattered. All of Gaara's commitments with helping her parents run the company went he was hardly ever home. Since Sasori was in the band, he had not been able to fully be the air, so that responsibility had gone to Gaara, who did not wan't Sasori to have to choose between what he loved and his duty.

Her Brothers were the best.

As she walked into the hall someone knocked all of the books she was holding in her hands to the ground, causing them to scatter across the ground.

"Woops. Sorry didn't see you there past that massive billboard of a forehead. Seriously, does maybelline call you all time so they can advertise there?"

"Hahah good one boss!" Laughed the blonde pig Ami.

"As If Sasuke would ever be interested in a ugly mofo as her." Said another one of the skank pack.

Saukra raised an eyebrow. She was the ugly mofo? Had these girls looked at themselves lately?

Sakura shot a smug looking Karin a death glare before leaning down to pick up her books, not meantioning that she had in fact been contacted by Maybeline for a modelling contract.

"No, but I'm pretty sure Willy Wonka just called for you Karin. An oompa loompa fell ill and he needs a replacement. I here its great rates. It must be soo expensive to put that truckload of makeup on every morning." Sakura spat, straightening up, starting to walk away, but was pulled back as Karin grabbed her hair.

"Ill kill you for that skank!" She screamed, raising her hand to slap her, before she was promptly stopped by another hand around her wrist.

"I really don't want to stop this, you know how much I love a good cat fight, but I think you should be getting to class." Sasuke said, his smooth voice well hiding the annoyance he felt at the moment.

He ignored as Sakura shot him a 'what the hell do you think your doing' look, his gase on the hurt Karin's face.

"Sasuke-kun why do you defend that ugly cow?" She whined. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If they only knew what Sakura really looked like?

"Why would I ever defend a nerd like her? I just don't want to see you get hurt." Lucky he was good at lying through his teeth, because that was just what he did. He winked at Sakura as he pulled a lovesick looking Karin away.

She gaped at him openly as he turned down the hall. Did Sasuke Uchiha just do something nice for her without expecting anything in return?

She didn't even realise her phone had gones off, jumping at the loud ringtone. An sms from an unknown number

_No one else is to know about your real looks_

_my cherry blossom,_

_Otherwise ill have to fight others to have you_

_all to myself. As for that little rescue, dinner tonight _

_should be enough? S.U_

She rolled her eyes as she typed a reply, cursing her silliness for thinking he would ever do something without wanting something in return.

_Sure, I'm sure Karin would love for you to take her _

_out for dinner after saving her from that nasty _

_cootie infected nerd. _

_Have fun kids! Abstinance is the key._

_Though for you two, I'm sure its to late._

_~S.H_

She hit send before snapping the phone shut, a content smile on her face.

Screwing with someone who lived his life screwing with people over sure is fun. She pulled out her note book and wrote a few more lyrics.

_Why are you even trying?_

_I know your lying!_

_Just try and capture my heart,_

_you were always lying from the start._

_

* * *

_

:D READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :) teheh. Like the lyrics at the start and end? I wrote them myself *Pats self on back* :)

I wanna get to 100 reviews for the next chapter.

So please press the little button at the bottom of the page! You know you want to !


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

**WOOOW 107 REVIEWSSS ALREADY (HAPPY DANCE!) sorry for the late update, teachers dumped a shit load of assignments on me. FML**

_All this pretending,_

_its never ending._

_when will i get the chance to just be me, _

_and screw the image that everyone expects me to be. _

Sakura sat in her usual spot at the front of the class writing a few extra lines in her note book until something angered her to the point where she was to annoyed to write anymore. She was terribly annoyed by the fact that Karin and her cronies had decided to take the set behind her today, their screechy hype pitched voices annoyed her so much that she wished to do nothing more than to turn around and stab each of them with her pencil.

"Oh my gosh did you see that outfit Saki Haruno wore with her sexy brother on the red carpet three days ago? It was soo sexy, she is like my idol." One of them droned to Karin.

Sakura felt the urge to vomit a little in her mouth. She was some random skanky chicks idol? Gross. She didn't understand how they liked her dress, as she tended to wear dresses that actually covered her ass, which is more then she could say for half of them.

"Of course, you see Saki and I are good friends. She calls me all the time for fashion advice." Karin said proudly, sticking out her chest.

Sakura then slide her chair out of her desk so fast the back of the chair slammed into Karin's desk causing all there belongings to fall onto the ground.

"YOU BITCH! BY ME A NEW PENCIL CASE! ITS PRADA!" Karin screamed, pointing at the black and white pokedot bag on the floor.

Sakura snorted, kicking it away as she picked up her books and moved up near the back away from everyone.

"I didn't know Kmart sold prada." She called back sweetly sitting down in the far corner, pulling out her ipod and turning it up full blast so she couldn't here the screeches from the front of the room.

She felt the chair next to her slide out and a familiar person lean over to her.

"Hi there." Said the smirking Uchiha leaning over to her.

"I CANT HERE YOU." She yelled loudly pointing to her ear phones and turn away smiling.

The ipod was suddenly snatched out of her ears.

"Now you can." he said snidely.

"I hate you." She growled, turning to face the wall.

Iruka sensei walked in at that moment with an important announcement.

"Class, we have a student transferring into our class from another, please make him feel welcome."

Neither Sasuke nore Sakura bothered to look up until a cold voice said softly, "Your in my seat."

Sasuke didn't notice Sakura's large smirk or recognise the quite ominoius voice until he felt the strangest sensation of sand trickling down his back. He looked up into the narrowed sea foam green eyes, smirking slightly to hide his terror.

"Well go find another one." Sasuke said, puffing his chest out.

"He's so brave to stand up to that psycho kid!"

"Thats my Sasuke-kun!" Some random fangirls yelled.

Gaara went to the row in front of them scaring the crap out of chouji as he pulled the chair out from under him. Sasuke paled and flinched as Gaara brought the chair back over, obviously afraid he was about to get a chair on the face. Instead he put in in between them pushing the chair in so he was under the desk and all of their elbows were touching.

Gaara looked over at Sasuke's horrified face smiling brightly.

"Its all good, I found one." And preceded in making a little sand castle in the middle of the desk.

"Its ok, I'll move." Sasuke muttered, standing up.

Gaara looked up snidely. "Thats what I thought." He whispered, loud enough for only those three to here.

"MR UCHIHA, YOU ARE DISTURBING MY CLASS FOR THE SECOND DAY IN A ROW! THATS ANOTHER DETENTION! SIT DOWN NOW!" Iruka sensei screamed, throwing the white board marker at him.

"I was moving seats!" Sasuke yelled back angrily.

"SIT DOWN THERE!" Iruka barked back as Sasuke sat back down sighing defeatedly.

"Welcome back!" Gaara said brightly as he pulled the chair back out and sat down angrily.

Sakura was shaking with laughter.

She was so jealous that everyone was shit scared of her brother. It made pissing off people so easy.

The whispers atomically started up.

"Omg, is that nerd dating that killer?"

"We better not tease her anymore, otherwise we'll get buried alive."

The whispers reached both ears, and Identical grins filled the twins faces.

"Lets have some fun with them." Sakura whispered in Gaara's ear.

He slid a hand over her shoulder.

"Couldn't agree more."

Sasuke looked terrible mopey at that moment.

As soon as the bell rang he grabbed one of the closet girls and headed out to a broom closet.

He needed to heal his wounded pride.

* * *

Sakura and Gaara walked down the hallway holding hands, her smiling brightly and him glaring at everything that moved. Being twins, they could easily pretend to be going out.

All the attention from yesterday had caused the invisibility Sakura hid in to be lifted by a certain arrogant Uchiha and her flaring temper she had been thrust straight into the one place that she did not want to be thrust, the spotlight. Though now being the girlfriend of an alleged mass teenager murderer, people started to tend to steer clear. Expect for the dumb shit ones.

"Haruno Sakura you skanky bitch! Why the hell is my Sasuke-kun suddenly paying attention to you?" A quite large and shockingly red lump yelled in the corridor as Gaara and Sakura made their way to their next class.

"Because you are two infected to be fun anymore? Or maybe because its like throwing a sausage down a hallway?" Sakura offered sweetly.

Karins face went the colour of her hair.

"Ima kill you bitch!" She screamed, trying to slap her, though stopped by a glaring Gaara.

"I made a sand sculpture of you Karin." He said softly, causing her to puff up proudly, stick out her chest and flip her uneven red hair.

"Of course you did, I am beautiful-" He cut her off.

"I donnated it to the local archery club for target practice. They said it was amazing, but it wasn't realistic enough. That needed to feel more alive." He whispered softly, causing all of the colour to drain from her face.

"I G-gotta g-go!" She stuttered retreating fast.

"You can be real scary when you want to be." She laughed.

He looked at her strangly.

"Im only telling the truth twin." He said happily.

"You didn't." Sakura asked shocked.

"Well, not yet anyway." Gaara replied.

They parted ways at the end of the hallway, Sakura off to maths and Gaara in his favourite subject of art.

She walked in a few minutes late, sighing when she found the empty desk at the back row filled by a bushy browed fella with an obvious love for green spandex.

The only other empty seat was next to the always quite Hinata Hyuga. Sakura had long decided out of all of Sasukes group, Hinata was easily her favourite. Shy and kind hearted, the kind of girl wouldn't hurt a fly.

Though the fact that she was part of Sasuke's group always kind of put her off.

She sat down silently, Smiling softly at Hinata who was looking at her in shock, lavender eyes wide. Sakura then remembered that this was the first time she had ever spoken to her.

"Hi Hinata, My name is Sakura." She said smiling.

"H-hi Sakura its good to finally m-meet you." Hinata said softly, stumbling over her words.

"Y-you were amazing l-last night!" She burst out suddenly, causing Sakura to flinch.

"Thanks Hinata, but please don't tell anyone. I want to have a few more weeks of normality." She explained silently.

Hinata nodded, smiling weakly.

When ever she went out of the house she wore a different wig to hide her true hair colour, so she could have a chance at a normal life.

Obviously it wasn't working as well as she hoped.

"W-why are you doing a-all of this?" Hinata asked silently.

"I'm sick of being famous because my brothers in a band. Because... because I'm sick of being what everyone expects me to be. I'm sick of not being able to do the things I love. I wan't to have a normal kind of childhood, go to school, even be the geek, just to be different. And not have a heap of people love me for something I'm not." Sakura looked up, surprised she had just told a near stranger everything.

"I'm glad you o-opened up to me S-sakura. I hope we can be good friends!" Hinata said cheerily.

And for the first time in her life, Sakura heard those words, and felt like someone actually meant them.

"O-oh and be c-careful of S-sasuke Uchiha. He really w-wants you now." Hinata warned, eyes widening slightly at the evil glint and devilish smile that graced her mouth.

"Bring it."

_If this is the game you want to play,_

_I wont try and stand in your way._

_Just remember its goes both ways._

_Not that you'll care,_

_but when I play I never fight fair._

_

* * *

_**Golly gee, you guys are amazing. Thankyou soo much for the reveiws. It would have taken me double the time to write this if it wasn't for them. Pretty please review. **

**I really need them to get over the bad case of writers block ! Sorry if this chappy sucks, I tried my hardest :)**

**god damn you silly head!**

**hope you enjoyed ~**

**ps. Thankyou to zesty chicken (LOL love the name) for the awesome long reviews on both my stories. Reading your review actually spiked me to get off my ass and write, so the update was only a few days late instead of 3 weeks late**

**And Jaded ink, if your reading this, my heart dies at not having my daily dose of you story, espec when I read that it was this that you were reviews when your computer cracked it. :S (RIP) Hope you can update soon! **

**I look forward to a review in the near future haha :P ! **

**Oh and I also set up a deviant art for my photography and a few of my sketches, though there pretty shit compared to whats up there :P **

**check it out if you wanna .com/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the characters **

**Guess who's back! YAY... yeah well... sorry about the lateness :P **

**FORGIVE ME .**

* * *

_No matter I run, _

_no matter where I hide._

_You always seem to find me,_

_your poison influence creeping inside. _

By the way Sasuke hadn't had any love confessions for the past hour, he assumed the vibes he was giving to the world were similar to the emotions he was feeling at the moment. The urge to have a throw down and chuck my chair out the window had never been so strong in his life, even that time Itachi had stuck his baby pictures on the school notice board or when Naruto had put a pair of his boxers on ebay.

That stupid pink haired girl thought she could get the best of him! Sasuke Uchiha! Well, she had another thing coming.

The higher they sit, the further they fall.

Sakura Haruno was going to fall far. He smiled grimly at the evil thought as he walked to his next class, chemistry, which in an unfortunate coincidence was a class that had two of his most hated people in the world in it. The pink haired devil, of course was one. The second was the teacher, who was one of those unfortunate looking people that you could never tell which gender they were. And the kind who ate little boys for breakfast. He also seemed to have a more than teacher/student crush on non other than Sasuke. The very thought made him sick to the stomach.

Professor Orochimaru.

Sasuke walked in, smirking at the emerald green eyes now narrowed in his direction. The seat was empty. 'Well, chance to get some ground work on my revenge plan.' He thought evilly to himself.

I pulled out the chair, pretending to be completely oblivious to the murderous intent radiating from her.

"What do you think your doing?" She growled as he sat down.

He turned to her, grinning. "Sitting down, slow one. Where you dropped on the head as a baby or...?" His voice trailed off suggestively smirking again as her face went all different colours his questioning of her mental capability.

"Ssssettle dowwwn childreeennn." Came a voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine. Professor Orochimaru walked into the room eyes scouring the rows of seats as if looking for his prey. Of course, his eyes landed on Sasuke.

"Sssasuke Uchiha my fffavourite student." He said smiling at Sasuke, each of his words sounding more like hisses than actual speech. If anything could activate Sasuke's automatic gag reflex, it would be Orochimaru. Pedophile with a capital P.

Orochimaru turned to start writing stuff on the board as the whole class burst out in fits of giggles. Some brave soul had taped a sign to Orochimaru's back that clearly stated,

'Little boys wanted, apply within.'

"Good opportunity for you there Uchiha." Sakura said grinning.

"Not funny." He glared.

"But so true." She said laughing as she opened her text book, the only person in the world which would do so without being asked first.

Thats when he had the perfect idea to get back at her.

He raised my hand, and of course, snake man practically bolted towards our desk, knocking over some kid who was on the way to the bin.

"What is it Sssasssuke? How may I be off assisstancee?" He said, smiling his extremely peverted smile.

"I seem to be having trouble with the work, and as this is my favourite class and all, I was wondering if I could request a tutor?" I said to him in my sweetest voice.

I felt the person next to me stiffen in her seat, which gave me great pleasure.

"Of course! The person with the highest score is the only one good enough for you my Sasuke!"

"Who would be the person with the highest score?" He asked, face pulling into an innocent puppy eyes look.

"Why Miss Haruno, that would be you! You shall be Mr Uchiha's tutor." Professor Orochimaru said happily to a shocked pinkette.

"Fuck no." She answered with a straight face. Would you look at that, the real Haruno was coming out from under that nerd mask.

"How about this, you tutor mr Uchiha here and i wont fail you for swearing at me. Good? I'm glad. I expect you to meet every night after school." And with that he walked away, leaving Sasuke with a smirk and the person to him in a not very nice mood.

Let the revenge begin.

* * *

"Stop fucking following me!" Sakura screamed, turning to face the smirking raven haired boy behind her for the four hundredth time since the school bell had rung.

He fluttered his eyelids trying to look all innocent. "We're having a tutoring session today right? I thought you would be more comfortable in your own environment." He said smirking.

"Oh how considerate of you!" She said sarcasticly. "You only want to because Gaara is in detention." She accused.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, for stabbing someone with a pen in art!" He muttered.

"Threatened to! threatened! there's a difference! Gaara just doesn't have the best social skills." She muttered.

"You can say that agai- OW!" He yelled as she kicked him."BITCH!"

She smirked. "Manslut."

"Hn." Came his reply.

"fine, you can come to my house, but don't think im letting you near the leather seats of my baby, the trunk is big enough for- OH DEAR GOD!" Sakura screamed as they turned the corner onto the street that she parked her car.

The wheels had been slashed, and somebody had spray painted 'nerd' and 'geek' all over the shiny paint job.

"Looks like I wasn;t the only one who knew about your sweet ride." Sasuke said shocked.

"Those MOTHERFUCKING fangirls! Ill kill'em all." She was screaming at the top of her lungs. He sighed loudly.

"Wait here and ill go get my car." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura snorted."No thank you. I know what happens on those seats, ill get aids." Sasuke glared at her.

"I'm not as much of a man slut as you make me out to be!" He yelled at the top of his voice, causing her to laugh skeptically.

"No? How long has it been since you last had sex?" She questioned snidely. He looked thoughtful.

"Five hours." She made a face.

"You disgust me." She said, shaking her head.

"Rght back at you." He snarled.

"Whatever, go get your car." She sighed defeated.

He raised an eyebrow. "After all that, you still expect a lift?"

The glare he received after that was enough to make him give in.

* * *

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Sasuke sat down in the massive dining hall of the Haruno mansion while Sakura went off to get some food. His eyes gazed around the room, taking in every little detail that was this girls life. The room was covered in pictures of the three siblings, a always smug looking Sasori, and the two twins. In every single photo Gaara and Sakura looked inseparable. Sakura always had an adorable grin on her face while Gaara was smiling the small smile Sasuke guessed he only smiled for her. He felt a pang of jealousy at the thought, but dismissed it quickly. this girl was to be used as nothing more than an amusement tool.

"Okay, so what do you need help with." She said sitting down, dumping a mass of heavy looking books onto the table.

He looked at the books, then back at her, then at the books, and then shrugged.

A vein nearly burst in her head.

"So you need help with nothing?" She asked, her voice eary calm.

he shrugged "Not really, I'm pretty good with the theory and the practical." A perverted smirk graced his lips. "Very good with the practical actually, maybe we should give you some practice on that." He said arrogantly.

She shrugged. "Actually, I'm pretty good at the practical to."She answered, enjoying the shocked look on his face.

"I don't believe you." He stated bluntly.

Suddenly she leaned in, both hand wrapping around his neck pulling his lips to hers. Her lips met his firmly. He didn't respond for a moment, shocked, before wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening the kiss. Both lips parted, fighting for dominance, neither giving in to the other, and till they broke apart, Sasuke breathless. It was the best kiss he had ever had in his life. It was a kissing technique identical to his own.

"Who taught you how to kiss like that?" He gasped out as she gently pulled herself off his lap.

"Itachi did." She said smirking, and walked away leaving a breathless and shocked Uchiha.

_Ill hit you where it hurts _

_and make you see._

_The only one who sees the real you_

_is me. _

**A/N sorry for the shortness! **

**please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

**"Itachi? Itachi? ITACHI ? MOTHER FUCKING ITACHI?" Sasuke yelled at the top of his voice, Sakura standing staring at him looking blankly back.**

"Do you have turrets Sasuke? Why do you keep yelling Itachi?" She replied smirking widely.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITACHI TAUGHT YOU TO KISS LIKE THAT?" He yelled again.

"Exactly what it sounds like... idiot." She sighed at his gaping expression.

"You mean- you- and- my-brother-" Each word came out with a strangled gasp of barely covered anger. Sasuke did not like it when his brother bet him at something. Especially when it involved a girl.

He really had sibling issues. It happened when you were the brother of an international mega star.

"Whats this? Konoha's own gift to women stuttering?" Sakura said laughing as he scowled back.

"Hn." He muttered back.

"Now grunting. What a big evolutional step for you." She said laughing.

"We'll do some tutoring when you regain your composure and stop gaping like an idiot, its a real turn off." She called over her shoulder, walking back into the kitchen.

Sasuke nearly ripped his mobile phone in half as he furiously dialled his aniki's number.

"Foolish little brother, what an unexpected surprise. To what do I owe this great pleasure." Itachi's smug voice came through the receiver.

He had received minutes ago a curious text message informing him of what his foolish little brother had just learned, warning him against this phone call. Itachi smirked against the phone.

"What went on between you and Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke demanded angrily, straight to the point.

Itachi chuckled slightly, not used to Sasuke sounding so damanding.

"Why so desperate Sasuke? Finally found someone who denied you?"Itachi laughed

"Hn. Just answer the question!" Sasuke snapped back angrily.

"Ohhh touchy touchy little brother. When did you start speaking to me with such anger? What went on between me and Haruno Sakura? Lots went on."

Sasuke felt a gasket blow. He chucked his phone at the wall, the thousand dollar electronic smashing into tiny pieces.

Stupid Itachi.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

"Everything okay in there captain? Please stop breaking my house."

She walked out with a packet of chips in one hand, to soda's in the other.

"Hungry?" she asked, sitting the food down in front of him. Just because he was an asshole to her, didn't mean she had to be one back. She was right. He was starving.

"Hn." He replied, digging in greedily.

But she saw the true meaing.

"Your welcome." She grinned as he shot her a scowl.

"I still think your an ugly geek." He said.

"I still think you a conceited jerk with a head as big as pamela Andersons boobs and have a pole vaulting pole shoved up your ass." She replied smiling.

"Touche."

Sasuke then realised that he had got caught joking around with his arch enemy.

And even worse. He had almost started grinning like an idiot. And having a good time with clothes still on. He mentally scolded himself. He wanted to break this girl, not joke with her.

He did not notice the look of shock in her eyes at her own actions, how she looked away quickly a pale tinge of red on her white cheeks.

Sakura decided the first time she had seen Itachi's little brother, Uchiha Sasuke, that he was trouble. Someone to clear well away of.

But somehow in those few moments of playful teasing she had decided that maybe Sasuke wasn't so bad.

Stupid.

Sudenly they both jumped at the sound of the front door opening and slamming, a very excited looking person wearing an orange mask running into the room.

"SAKURA-CHAN! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY SO TOBI BOUGHT FOOD FOR SAKURA-CHAN AND GAARA-SAN TO EAT!" He stopped, looking around

"Why is Sakura-chan and Itachi-senpai's brother on the ground? Did they fall of there chairs?" He asked with slight curiosity.

"Yes, tobi. Pleae knock next time."Sakura answered when she regained the ability to breath.

"Why are you not with the rest of the band promoting the announcement of the new member?" Sasuke muttered, picking himself up and dusting off.

"Because the little kids are SCARED OF TOBI! TOBI DOESN'T UNDERSTAND! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi starting wailing horribly, banging his head against the wall.

Sasuke glared and Sakura sighed.

"I didn't think I would be babysitting." He muttered under his breath

"Then leave." She snapped back. He glared, but made no move to leave.

"That's what I thought." She walked over to a wailing Tobi, patting his back affectionately.

"Its okay Tobi. They're not scared of you!" she tried to comfort, but it only made it worse.

"Yes they are! They cry when they see me!" He choked out. Sakura shot a glance over at a stotic Uchiha, as if to say help me! He shrugged.

"Happy tears?" He suggested

Tobi suddenly stopped crying, happiness dawning on his face.

"Really? Happy tears for Tobi? Because Tobi is a good boy?" He asked excitedly.

Sakura shot Sasuke a look of poison that clearly said "If you don't answer this right, you die."

He sighed heavily.

"Yes Tobi."

" TOBI ALWAYS KNEW IT INSIDE! WHO COULD HATE TOBI? TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi danced around the room with glee, spinning in circles. Until he fell in a heap on the ground, looking back at Sakura and Sasuke in awe.

"Sakura-chan! Itachi's younger brother! Did you know when you spin around really fast the world does to?" He informed then, trying to stand up, but falling over again.

"Well, this is fun. I'm going to go pick up Gaara from detention. Sasuke, help a tutor out and babysit."

"Dear god no." He glared at at as she grabbed her keys.

"I can always ask Itachi for some boxers of yours. I bet your fanclub would pay me a fortune."

"Hn."

* * *

Tobi and Sasuke alone was basicly the most awkward thing ever. Sasuke really wanted nothing more than to then kill Sakura and Tobi was currently building a cubby house out of the pillows off the couch.

It was making Sasuke mad. Very mad indeed.

"Where you dropped on the head as a kid or something!" He growled angrily as Tobi yelped when his make shift house fell on top of him.

"Yes!" he exclaimed happily "Multiple times!"

Sasuke just shook his head angrily.

The things he did to get in a girls pants.

He sat there in a cool silence, deep in thought as Tobi played around the house like a 5 year old.

His plan wasn't going to well.

Though he couldn't deny he and Sakura had a moment, his keen noticing the red tinge to her white cheeks and the way that she averted her eyes in embarrassment. But the thing was, he felt the slight interest, the small tightening in his chest. Hardly anything for any normal guy, but he wasn't any normal guy. He was Uchiha Sasuke, the biggest womaniser around. Haruno Sakura wasn't the only one slightly flustered by there bantering. The moment had gone both ways. Sasuke looked down, disgusted with himself. It NEVER went both ways.

"Tobi?" Sasuke muttered before he could stop himself. Stupid curiosity!

Tobi, who seemed to be playing an imaginary game of hopscotch stopped and stared at the young Uchiha with curiosty.

"Yes Itachi-senpai's little brother?"

"Was my brother and pinkie ever... a couple." Sasuke said, making a face that suggested someone was trying to shove a chicken down his throat.

"A couple like Ken and Barbie? No, no Itachi-senpai's little brother! All they did was yell at each other!"

For someone who wanted nothing more than to break into a thousand little pieces, he was surprisingly gratified at that answer.

"And then it would get crazy! Sakura would punch Itachi-senpai-" This just kept gettting better and better, Sasuke was thinking smugly, bring the bottle of water he had been holding onto to his lips.

"-with her lips! It was the craziest thing I've ever seen Itachi's little brother."

Sasuke suddenly spat a mouthful of water towards Tobi, who didn't seem to notice, continuing with his story.

"And then Itachi-senpai would get mad and punch Sakura-chan with his lips! The Deidara-senpai would tell Tobi to leave, so Tobi would not corrupt his innocents!"

Tobi looked over at a chocking Sasuke.

"Silly Itachi-senpai's little brother, your meant to swallow the water, not spit it all over your shirt."

**A/N yeah.. i got the worst case of writers block known to mankind atm. Im trying, i promise :) Im on hols soon, that means more chapters and less filler type chapters! :D yayy! **

**If you have any suggestions, please let me know, Im open to thoughts !**

**Reviews are the cure to writers block, so Im told**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters **

**

* * *

**

Sakura and Gaara walked into the house to find Sasuke's hands around Tobi's neck.

"What are you doing? Your meant to be babysitting not killing!" She yelled running over to pry his fingers off Tobi's neck.

"Hn." He replied

"Hn? Thats all you can say?" She raged helping a coughing Tobi up.

"Have you spent more than fifteen minutes alone with him? It was choke him or myself." Sasuke grumbled brushing himself off.

"Its okay Sakura-chan! Itachi-sempai's little brother was playing chokeys with me! Lots of people play that game with Tobi!" He said happily skipping into the kitchen, coming back with the food he had brought.

"Tobi brought food for Sakura-chan and Mr Gaara and there is enough for Itachi-sempai's younger brother to!" He said happily.

"Its okay, I've got to g-" Sasuke started, but Gaara cut him off with a glare.

"No Sasuke, Tobi's bought all this food to share it would be rude to leave now." He told him, glare melting into an even more terrifying smile.

"On second thought, Ill stay." he muttered, sitting down at the table.

"Yay all of Tobi's friends eating together!" He yelled happily, sitting down and handing out food to everyone. Much to Sakura's despair Sasuke and Gaara sat on either side of her. Sasuke looked sideways at her smirking.

"Told you I would be having dinner with you tonight. " He whispered lightly.

Sakura laughed softly at his obvious pleasure at this fact.

"I wouldn't be to happy Sasuke dear, Gaara just wants to have some fun with you." She grinned at how his expression slightly fell.

The only noise made came from a happy Tobi, who was humming the barbie girl theme song while tucking into some rice.

"So Sasuke what did you get up to these summer holidays?" Gaara asked, causing Sakura to snort at the pathetic attempt at conversation.

Sasuke shrugged. "Went on tour with Itachi." He muttered without looking at him. he then muttered something that sounded like "Howwasjuvinile"

"What was that?" Gaara asked politely, causing Sasuke to flinch lightly.

"How was your summer?" Sasuke muttered through gritted teeth.

"San Francisco was amazing." His smile grew even more vicious. "Especially alcatraz." Sakura snorted into her rice.

Sasuke stared at him gaping. He was so crazy they had to send him to Alcatraz?

"Does anyboby want to know where Tobi went this summer?" He yelled excitedly, spitting rice all over the table.

They all sighed. "Where Tobi?"

"Tobi went and played concerts with Deidara-sampai and Itachi-sempai! Tobi did so good that Itachi-sempai introduced him to Ronald Mcdonald at Macdonalds! Then he took Tobi to Tokyo disney to meet Cinderella!"

Sakura cracked up at the thought of Itachi at somewhere like Toyko disney.

Sasuke shook his head. Not that he would ever say anything, but he felt a jab of jealousy. He hardly ever got to see Itachi, let alone do things like that with him. Not that he would ever want to go to Tokyo disney.

Sakura and Sasuke both finished at the same time, going to sit in the lounge to finish the biology that they had left.

"Your not as much as a dumb ass as you look Sasuke." Sakura muttered, correcting his work.

He shrugged.

"I have better things to do than study." He smirked, causing her to role her eyes.

"Oh yeah, Karin and her friends. Personally If I was a boy and they were my options, i'd cut off my genitals." She told him.

"What about you? That loser Itachi and incest with that crazy serial killer brother of yours." He glared, causing her to break out into a grin.

"Hey, I'm not incest, and as for the serial killer part, you really don't know what your talking about." She said.

"Not a serial killer? Then why did he spend his summer in Alcatraz?" he shot back.

She frowned. "Okay I take back the smart comment. Alcatraz hasn't been in use for nearly fifty years. He spent the summer at the world art competitions held in San Francisco." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You mean he wasn't killing people?" He asked eyes widened.

She laughed. "Maybe killing the worlds best artists with his sculptures, but thats about it." She told him. To her surprise he smirked.

"I don't have to worry about a homicidal brother?" He purred leaning over.

She planted her hands firmly on his chest, pushing him away grinning.

"That doesn't mean I wont bash the shit out of you." She said, wacking him over the head with the biology text book.

"Why Itachi?" He asked suddenly, looking away.

She looked up surprised. "Does it bother you that much?" She asked curiously.

"hn."

"Because he has standards, unlike some people I know."

"I have standards." He retorted.

She laughed. "Like who? Ami? Karin?"

"You." He replied.

"Flattery will get you no where kid. Now get the hell out of my house, you've well worn out your welcome." She said, getting up and pulling him along her. They reached the lobby and he stopped, causing her to halt.

"What is it now?" She asked exasperated. She leaned back shocked as she felt his lips on hers, pressing down firmly and a quick peck.

She pushed him off angrily. "Would you stop doing that you jerk!" she yelled.

"What? It was just a polite goodnight kiss. I am a gentlemen after all." He said smirking.

"Gentlemen my ass. I still think your a jerk that will fuck anything that moves." She said, putting her hands on his waist and pushing him out the door. He chuckled, placing his hands firmly on hers keeping them in place.

"Stop being an asshole!" She groaned, trying to pull her hands away.

"No, leave them there, I like it."

"I don't like you!" She growled, looking him in the eyes.

He smirked. "Your the first girl to say that to me. Which is exactly why I like you."

He took his hands off hers and walked out the door. He paused when he got to his car, turning around.

"I'm having a party tomorrow night, you and your brother should come." He said, sliding in to the drivers seat.

She laughed. "The ugly book worm Sakura and her boyfriend the psychotic serial killer at the great Uchiha Sasuke's party? Imagine the uproar. I don't think Konoha can handle it."

"So don't come as Sakura the book worm then." He said.

"WAIT ITACHI-SEMPAI"S LITTLE BROTHER! TOBI NEEDS A LIFT BACK TO TOBIS HOUSE!" Tobi came running out of the house and over to the car. he walked over to the passenger side, only to find it locked. Sasuke pointed to the back seat.

"In, and keep down." He told him sternly.

"Hide and seek Tobi!" Tobi cried happily, diving onto the seat. Sasuke shot Sakura one last smirk before speeding off.

"God I hate that kid." She mumbled, turning to walk back in the house.

"No you don't." Gaara was standing at the door.

"Stop being so freaking observant all the time." Sakura muttered, walking back inside.

* * *

After a few minutes when they were on an abandoned stretch of road before Tobi sat up in the back seat.

Sasuke glanced back in the revision mirror, glaring.

"Tobi doesn't appreciate you stuffing him in the back seat Itachi-sempai's little brother." Sasuke's eyes widened at the change in Tobi's voice. It had lost its high child like tone and taken and something a lot deeper, sinister.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demanded, slamming on the breaks.

"Someone who shares you particular interest in Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke turned around in his chair. "No you listen here-" He cut off as Tobi began to remove his mask.

"Is that any way to treat a relative Sasuke-kun." Tobi said, in his high pitched voice, replacing his mask with a smile.

* * *

Sakura and Gaara were so busy sitting on the couch in an intense final fantasy session that they did not here the door bell ring or open.

"HAHA I beat your ass again sand boy!" Sakura declared, throwing down the controller.

Gaara tried his best death glare, which of course had no effect on his sister. "Fluke."

"Wow. It must be a fluke to fluke 11 games in a row hey bro?" She said grinning.

"My controller must be broken." Gaara concluded, chucking it down on the ground.

"Ugly, don't be so mean to killer." A voice came from the doorway. Both twins looked up, grinning.

"Sai!" Sakura yelled, bear hugging the pale boy. Sai had grown up with the pair, all three of them best friends. It was Sai that had gotten Gaara into all of his art. Like the twins, Sai had come from a highly wealthy family and hadn't had much interaction with people their age, which was why he had dismal social skills. His pale good looks and artistic ability always made him a hot with the ladies though.

"Long time no see ugly. Hows it going?" He said, smiling his fake smile.

She punched him in the guts. "Don't call me ugly. And fine."

Gaara got up. "How long are you staying Sai?" He asked.

"A few weeks. I enrolled in that school you guys have been going to." Sai informed them.

"This is going to be awesome! Gaara, I forgot to tell you, but it seems we may have a party tomorrow."

Gaara grinned evilly. "Sounds fun twin."

* * *

**A/N OMG I FINALLY GOT IT OUT! IM SOOOO SORRY ! I actually completely forgot about this story, with my other one nearly about to end and all.**

**That means more attention, and wayyyy more frequent updates guys! look forward to that. **

**thankyou to the 31 people who reviewed ! keep it up! you are all my inspiration! **

**btw to anyone who reads my other story (Kohona: my personal hell) I put a poll on my profile to see if anybody would be interested in a squeal. **

**So if your interested, vote, because i dont know if ill bother if no one really cares :D **

**till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Omg! I have been forgetting my little poem things :O  
never fear, they are back! **

**ahaah**

**night before**

**

* * *

**

_These silly silly dangerous games,_

_they always end the same,_

_heartbreak tears and pain, _

_Careful, it usually goes both ways. _

"Listen up you skanky hoes! Welcome to the 532 annual Sasuke Uchiha fan club meeting." Karin said, sitting at the head of the largest table in the whole Macdonalds, there meeting spot. Around the table were many billboards posted with photo's of the Uchiha in the only two facial expressions he seemed to know. Scowling and smirking.

"Now our darling Sasuke-kun is having his annual end of school party tonight, which is the perfect chance for I, Karin Uchiha to finally fully get with my beloved." She announced.

"What about the rest of us? When do you get a chance to talk to Sasuke-sama?" A few girls whined as Karin shoved a box of fries into her mouth.

"Ahah none of you skanks are good enough for Sasuke-kun. You will be making sure any whores don't get in my way when I'm with Sasuke tonight, not that it will be hard since I obviously will be the most sexy girl there."

She smiled happily while digging into a tripple cheese burger, flicking some pickles at the nearest worker who was blocking the window.

"BITCH BLOCKING MAAA SUNLIGHT!" she screamed at the poor girl, causing her to burst into tears and run away.

She turned back to her followers.

"What the fuck are you all staring at? I need the vitamin D for my perfect spotless skin!" She said, wiping her face with her hand, ignoring the thick brown smudge of make up that came off with it.

"Tonight bitches we party with the Uchiha's. And I don't want anyone or anything in my way skanks."

* * *

**The next day**

This morning Sakura, Gaara and Sai had to drive in to school in her back up red mustang while her baby was getting fixed.

Sai had decided to go dressed as his usual cool, hot self, being one of those rich yet mostly unknown kids. Everyone stared open mouthed as they walked in, whispers about the certain resemblance he shared with a certain Uchiha. She eyed everyone evilly as they walked in, as if daring one of them to look the wrong way at her.

Mess with her baby, and you die.

"Saku sweety, you look like your about to kill someone, calm down." Gaara murmured patting her back reasuringly.

"You can talk." She muttered back grumpily, causing him to smirk slightly.

"Well, we are twins. Makes sense." He whispered into her ear, causing her to giggle slightly. To anyone who didn't know any better they looked like a happy couple.

"Ahaha look at this girls. The geek and the serial killer what a good combination. Most freakish couple ever." She then caught a glimpse of Sai walking next to them.

"Dear lord, someone call Willy Wonka, his workers have escaped again." Sakura muttered, causing Gaara smirk.

"Hey hot stuff, you must be new. Whats a sexy one like you doing hanging out with these freaks." She squealed, latching onto Sai's arms.

Sai looked over at a smirking Gaara and Sakura, a slightly alarmed look in his eyes.

"Its touching me." He whispered, eyes wide.

"Look Teme, the betrayal!" Sakura heard Naruto yell, turning to see him and Sasuke walking up the parking lot. Sasuke turned to look at Karin latched onto Sai's arm, a slight frown on his face. His eyes met hers.

"Tch. like I care." He said, turning and walking away.

"Sasuke sweety don't be jealous! Your still my one true love!" Karin screamed, running after him.

Sai looked back up blank faced. "I think I need a shower."

Gaara and Sakura nodded. "Yes, yes you do." Gaara said

"Sorry Sai, looks like your walking home. Can't have the mustang smell wrecked by chemist perfume."

Sai just shook his head.

"Highschool is a strange place isn't it? I will never understand your desire to experience it."

Sakura shrugged. "Being rich and not having to do anything gets really boring."

* * *

Sakura was very pleased to find that both Gaara and Sai were in her PE class. The past few weeks she had been stuck on her own in that abysmal class full of testostorone driven apes and girls who definitely wouldn't get involved. Heaven forbid they might break into a sweat!

The only half decent girl in the class Sakura could see was Tenten, a girl not afraid to get dirty, rivalling most of the boys in skill.

She got extra points for the time she kicked a soccer ball into Karin's face when Karin decided to get a little to close to a certain long haired brunette, and managed to blame it on bad accuracy. Tenten doesn't miss.

Sai honestly looked quite hot in the sports uniform, a baggy white polo and navy shorts, though his nervous expression made him a little out of place. Sai was never a social person. Gaara had once suggested he had social anxiety disorder. Sakura just thought he was weird. But that was what made him fun.

"Why are those girls winking at me?" He asked, pointing over at the Sasuke fan club.

"Because they wanna make babies with you." Sakura replied in a bored voice, stretching, being careful to make sure her glasses didn't fall off.

"But I don't wanna make babies with them. They might come out orange." Sai answered, mimicking her stretching.

The loud cheering and clapping from the fan club indicated that Sasuke had just walked in. Sakura scowled at the ground.

"You like him." Gaara whispered in her ear, causing her to turn and punch him in the stomach.

"Do not." She growled.

"Yes you do. People always say that you are especially horrible to people you like." He gasped out, clutching his stomach.

She snorted. "Maybe in Kindergarden."

He smirked slightly. "Why are you blushing then?"

She responded with a quick kick to the shins.

"Ya mums fat idiot!" She yelled.

"Sakura dear... we have the same mum."

"SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I START BREAKING BONES!"

That shut him up. Sakura had a nasty habit of going through on her threats. And had a mean left hook.

"OKAY YOU PEOPLE SHUT THE HELL UP!" There teacher Anko screamed, throwing a ball at the slutty kids who were to busy examining their nails.

"Today we are doing self defence. You two come up here, I need demonstrators." She said, pointing of course, to the Uchiha and The Haruno.

"FUCK MY LIFE." Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

Why was fate out to get her?

_Setting this trap,_

_know going back._

_no matter how careful you may be,_

_your going to fall in with me..._

_

* * *

_**Mega short chapter next one in a few days! **

**promiseeee**

**like seriously**

**review**

**and I will write**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the characters **

**Guess who's back! YAY... yeah well... sorry about the lateness :P **

**FORGIVE ME .**

_

* * *

_

"Stop your bitching and get your ass up here!" Anko screamed at the both of them, one sporting a smug look of satisfaction, one with a psilent but deadly look of rage.

"Don't go to hard on him dear." Gaara muttered as I walked over.

"Kick her ass Sasuke-kun! she doesn't count as a girl!" Karin yelled

"Why is that strange red headed man being mean to Sakura-chan?" Sai asked, looking vaguely confused.

Sakura and Sasuke faced each other, taking a fighting stance.

"Don't worry, Ill go easy on you." Sasuke said smirking slightly, while she glared.

"START MAGGOTS!" Anko screamed.

Slam! Sasuke hit the ground in a flash, the pink haired girl's weight balanced on her knee directly above his groin and her arm on his throat.

"HAHAHA teme got pawned by a girl!" Naruto said doubling over in laughter.

"Bitch! Don't hurt my precious Sasuke." Karin screamed.

"Shut the hell up Karin you fool!" Tenten snapped.

"Go easy on me hey?" She whispered in his ear before getting up offering her hand, which he ignored. of gruelling self defence classes her father had made her endure had finally come in use.

She smiled, finnally thankful of those horrible hours

"Sakura good work! Sasuke, your a weak pussy bitch. Try again!" Anko commanded loudly.

They both took the fighting stances again, Sasuke looking a lot more serious.

"Start!" Anko yelled.

Sasuke moved with incredible speed, lashing out. Sakura was shocked for a second, barely moving out of the way in time. He had obviously been trained as she had. Possibly even more.

He lashed out agin, his fist missing her face by inches, but causing her to loose her balance.

"Shit" She muttered, feeling herself fall, instinctually reaching out to grab something to try and steady herself. Which unfortunately, happened to be Sasuke's shirt. He was caught off guard, unable to steady himself as he was pulled down to.

He fell lightly on top of her, his hips pushing against hers.

There was a moment of awkward silence that felt like it went forever.

And then... uproar.

"Tell that skanky bitch to get off my Sasuke-Kun!" Karin screamed at Anko, who was howling with laughter.

"Get off me asshole!" Sakura growled at Sasuke, who hadn't moved.

He smirked.

"No, I quite like you in this position." He whispered, mouth so close to her ear, that no one could tell as he nipped it lightly.

She couldn't help the small blush that appeared on his face.

She tried to knee him in his package, but he quickly moved his legs to block her, rolling off.

"Your so predictable." He muttered, a smug expression on his face.

She slapped him across the face.

"Didn't see that one coming did you?"

* * *

"Why do you keep beating up the Uchiha kid Sakura? I thought you were friends with his brother." Sai asked as they walked out of the school towards the new hiding place of her car.

"Because he has an ego the size of jupiter and I like watching him in pain." She answered sharply.

"Or because she likes him." Gaara muttered, causing her to stamp heavily on his foot. He grimaced

"Its okay, not like I really need the use of all ten toes." He groaned, glaring at her.

They all paused as the Sasuke fan club stood infront of them, blocking the path.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Look, it's the dog squad. What can we do you for?" she said sharply. The quicker this was over the quicker she could go home and practice. She hadn't touched that guitar of hers in ages.

"What is your relationship with Sasuke-sama, nerd?" Karin demand, stepping forward. Sakura nearly screamed. This caused Gaara to crack up laughing. Gaara does not laugh often. This is because he laughs like light yamagmi. He also has a notorious reputation for being a serial killer. not a good combo. Half of the girls looked like they wanted to head for the hills. But Sakura answered the question anyway.

"I'm his biology tutor." she answered exhauperated, clearly amused by the sighs of relief coming from the small crowd at her answer.

"We also plan on running away and eloping in Mexico. I have a little mexican friend called poncho has already agreed to marry us." she continued, looking bored. Karin, who seemed to have forgotten that Gaara was standing right there leaned forward and grabbed Sakura by the collar.

"Sasuke would net go for such and ugly girl. Stick to the books Haruno, that's all you'll ever be good at."

Sakura leaned in to meet her. That's what you think." she breathed before pulling away.

"Just you wait you fat tub of nothing. Looks can be deceiving." She growled before turning away, walking off before they had a chance to grip what she had meant.

"THATS it! We are going to this party tonight, I need to have a little fun." Sakura said as all three of them slide into the car, grinning evilly.

* * *

It took her exactly two hours to get ready for the party. Her fuzzy hair was returned to it's long silky smoothness, with well placed black stripes underneath the glasses were gone, revealing the wide emerald green eyes that she kept hidden, with a light pink shade of eye shadow making them seem more wide and innocent while incredibly sexy. She had on her favourite dress, a black laced dress that cut of mid thigh, delightfully Lolita with a bit of attitude, showing off some of her curves while leaving abit to the imagination. She refused to dress like a skank, that just took the fun out of everything. She slide on her favourite black heels with a bright pink bow, smirking widely at her reflection. She was not recognizable as the girl who attended konoha high, hardly anyone would make the connection, execpt for those few choice people. She was Sakura Haruno, known as party girl little sister of mega star Sasori.

Satisfied with the look, she ran downstairs to wear Sai and her brother were waiting patiently. Sai was looking his usual cool self, dressed in black skinny legs with converse, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a loose black tie. Sakura's eyes met Gaara's as thy both smirked at each other. She had to admit, he looked hot. If he wasn't her sexy ass twin we would definitely jump Him. His hair was back to the set crimson, spiking in different places. The glasses were off and the eye liner was piled on bringing the attention to his utterly gorgeous sea foam eyes. He had on loose black pants, a black dress shirt with the sleeve rolled up with a loose red tie and red and black checkered converse.

"You-" he started "look-" she continued "Sexy."' they both said together, grinning psychotically.

"You two scare me sometimes." Sai muttered. Gaara shrugged.

"We get that alot."

* * *

Naruto was over at the Uchiha mansion early as usual, helping his ungrateful friend prepare for what was always the biggest party of the year. Sasuke was in the lounge room playing guitar hero while Naruto was getting all the alcohol and food ready. Sometimes Naruto wondered why he even bothered playing that game. From the moment he had bought it he had got 100% on ever single song. Sometimes when he was in the mood he would sing along to. This made Naruto even more grumpy. How can someone be able to play so well and so easy had such a good voice to? Life wasn't fair. Getting annoyed he walked out of The kitchen and into the living room where Sasuke was rocking out to some song.

"Teme! Shut the hell up and come help me!"

"Hn. Do it yourself dobe. Otherwise I'll have to take your name off the guest list." He replied, not looking over from the tv.

Naruto went over and turned it off at the power plug.

"What the hell?" Sasuke growled, eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm your best friend! As if you would take me off the guest list!" Naruto yelped, hurt.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You may be my best friend, but your still a dobe. Now go clean some shit." Sasuke said, walking over to switch the tv back on.

Naruto finally noticed how tense his best friend was.

"Whats got you so nervous teme?" He asked curiously, plopping down on the couch.

"Hn. Go away." Sasuke muttered, trying to ignore him.

"Isn't Sakura coming tonight? Are you nervous about her?" Naruto asked grinning.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled, confirming Naruto's suspicions.

"You are to! Tell me you have gotten over that stupid revenge idea?" He asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Not. A. Chance."

Naruto frowned. "Don't be such a teme and screw shit up. Sakura could actually be a good girl for you, to love and resepect. Not just some fuck buddy that you use and through away like everyone else."

Sasuke snorted. "Stop preaching Naruto, you sound like a freakin priest." He replied.

"If I'm a priest you are definitely satan, if not worse. Why am I friends with such an asshole?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Because I feel charitable for the less fortunate?"

Naruto got up. "Now thats a big fat lie. Please don't hurt Sakura, I can really see her being a really good friend later down the track."

The doorbell rang, giving Sasuke his much needed chance of escape. He pushed past Naruto into the hallway.

He needed something to get his minds off things, and quash the small swirl of guilt resting in his stomach. Alcohol sounded like a good option.

* * *

Sakura, Gaara and Sai all arrived at the same time, though they made Sai go in first. They had made sure to arrive a little late to avoid the crowds, but it didn't exactly work. The lines were still a mile long, as well as many diaspointed faces who obviously didn't get in.

"Whats so great about this party anyways? Why Does everyone want to go to it?" Sai asked.

"Sasuke's brother is mega famous, so there is bound to be quite a few teenage idols here, as well as him being the most popular guy in school." Sakura explained.

She was a little excited, hoping that she would see one of her friends from the show biz world. Since deciding to go undercover in a normal high school she had been cut off from most people.

After Sai had walked to the front and got in straight away they both followed, ignoring the squwarks and gasps from the crowd outside the house.

"OMG THATS THE TWINS, SASORI'S SIBLINGS!" they all screamed. Sakura and Gaara smiled, sometimes waving back, but otherwise ignored it. In truth it annoyed them to no end. '

The security guard was none other than Uchiha Itachi himself, who looked up shocked as they approached.

"Saks, Gaara didn't expect to see you guys here." He said letting them through.

"Neither did I, you guys came home early from the promo tour?" She asked.

He smirked. "Of course! Wouldn't want to miss my foolish little brother's party for the world."

Sakura smirked. "Sasuke's party, wouldn't miss it for the world." She replied.

"Don't crush his soul to much Saks, he's a little bastard I know but he's still my otouto." He said grinning evilly.

"Oh and watch out for your brother and the rest of the guys, there here to! Practice this this Sunday!" He called as they walked in.

Gaara and her spilt, him going after a pretty strawberry blonde leaving her by herself

The place was packed, people filling up Every room, drinking and talking animatedly, many dancing or making out in any available corner. Sakura saw many people that she knew, a few young singers and actors, one writer of a best selling novel.

And then there was Karin and her cronies who were dancing aka rubbing themselves all over any available man. From the slightly shabby look of their clothes it looked like they had to jump the fence to get in. Sakura suddenly felt a hand wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her head.

"I was wondering when you would turn up." sasuke said smirking as I pushed away.

"Funny, I was hoping you wouldn't" she retorted.

"hn. It is my party, so I kind of have to attend." he told her.

"Can I go now? I have better people to talk to, like that picture of elvis on the wall." sakura said, moving away, but he held onto he hand pulling firmly.

"Don't be like that, I want to show you something special." he said leading her away from the crowd.

"Any funny business and I'll make sure you can never have kids ever again, you here me?" she warned reluctantly letting him pull her along up a flight of stairs.

"It's worth it, I promise." He said as we stopped in the middle a corridor that was completely deserted.

"Wow, what a lovely hallway. This isn't anti climatic at all. Your a regular modern day Romeo." she said sarcastically as he reached up, pulling down a string.

"What you are about to see I've never shown anyone. Not naruto not itachi not anyone." he told her pulling the string, which pulled down a small ladder obviously into an attic of some description.

"Rape dungeons no longer in basements hey?" she joked as he climbed up and offered he a hand.

"If that's what you want it to be..." she cut him off before he could finish that sentence.

"Hey! What did I say? Any funny business and you loose little Sasuke."

"Point taken." He helped he climb up before pulling the stairs back up and closing it with a snap. Sakura gasped. The attic had been transformed into a hideaway. The basic wooden walls were convered in pin up paintings and drawings, of all different colours and shapes. One wall was completely covered in writing of different lyrics and keys, all scrawled on screwed up pieces of paper or straight onto the timber.

The attic was small, but still fit a small pile of music books, a coffee table and a corner full of every guitar you could think of as well as a small futon. She went over to the artwork, lightly tracing one of the paintings.

"They're amazing sasuke. Did you do them all?" she whispered looking over at him as he nodded slowly.

"I discovered this place when I was five. Mother and father having forgotten about it. It was the only place I could ever escape. When father would demand why I wasn't as good as itachi, when Itachi went on tour and no one was to stop mother and father throughing things at eachother, I spent days on end in here, writing my music and escaping the world." he explained softly refusing to meet her gaze. Sakura was shocked, and struggling to stop herself from going over and hugging her arch enemy.

"Why did you show this to me of all people?" she whispered. He finally met her graze, his eyes more confused and vulnerable by the second.

"I don't know." he muttered, truthfully. He had planned something, but it wasn't here. This was a spur of the moment thing. He never had meant to actually bring her up here. All the time when he was younger he would spend hours even days at a time up here, no one having a clue where he was.

He moved in closer to her, slowly leaning In. This time she didn't fight as his lips met hers. Instead she invited it, kissing back almost instantly, hard and fast. Suddenly they were both lying down, Sasuke on top of he as she tried to yank off his shirt. He leaned back out pulling it off In one fluid movement before leaning back in. Her hands felt slowly up his chest, over every single defined line while he ran his fingers through her hair. The. Suddenly she gave a strong push against his chest, pushing him off. "Stop it." she said breathlessly while he looked at her with even more confusion.

Mentally, Sakura was killing herself. How could she be so stupid? What the hell was she doing? she knew that asshole was out to get her! Fucking playboys. She hated the lot of them.

"I know what your trying to do asshole. Stop trying to use me as a toy just because I rejected you." she snapped quickly getting out of there, leaving a shirtless Sasuke who was mentally swearing at his plan failing right at the end. But what was this small pain in his chest that made him wince?

"Dammit, this wasn't supposed to happen." he muttered to himself sliding his shirt back on and returning to the party to find some girl to fuck and help forget everything.

* * *

**Because you guys gave me review love. **

**i gave you guys a mega chapter love.**

**share the love. **

**Next chapter more Sasuke party action. the night is still young :P**

**Sorry for any spelling errors, this was mostly written on my ipod. Any major one i missed please do tell so i can fix :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any of the characters :)

Sakura ran down the stairs disappearing back into the crowd of the party. All she wanted to was go home and throw every one of her shoes through a wall. She hated this.. this confusion, this angry feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was really no in the mood for human interaction. Especially the human interaction that was about to come her way.

"OH MY GOD Its Haruno Sakura!" Sakura was finding very hard to not bang her head against the wall at this very moment.

"Are you for real?" She muttered under her breath, turning to face the fiery red head.

She plastered a big fat fake smile on her face before replying with a decent attempt to be cheery. "Hi there."

"I'm like your biggest fan! Look Im even wearing that dress you wore to the Japanese music awards." She singalled to the dark blue material that hardly covered her butt.

Sakura looked down in awkward silence. That certainly was not how she remembered that specific item of clothing.

"Urgh, sweety that was a shirt." She told her softly, trying not to raise her voice and embaress her. Sure, Karin was a skank, but that didn't call for her to be a bitch, yet.

"Oh don't worry about it, I have the legs to pull it off, its okay sweety, unlike you I can wear anything." She laughed, unaware of the pink haired girl who was trying very hard not to punch her in her four eyes.

"Im sorry ladies I'm going to have to steal Sakura for a moment." A cool voice like velvet murmured in her ear, causing her to shudder.  
"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here? Do you know Haruno Sakura?" She demanded, obviously straining to keep her voice light and friendly, causing Sakura to smirk.

"No, Im jusst reeeeaaalllyyy good friends with his brother, Tachi-kun." she said, making her voice go all high and girly with affection, whilst pushing away from the youngest Uchiha and walking off, ignoring the squeals of excitement as she walked past. Some people even stopped her for photos and autographs.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all." She muttered to herself signing her fiftieth card, while pulling her lips into a fake smile. _smile and wave, smile and wave._

"Drink?" She turned to see Sai holding the one thing she needed, smiling slightly. His hair was all ruffled, and red lipstick marks were scattered all over his neck.

"Just what I needed!" She yelped greatfully, pulling it out of his hands, eyeing his neck. "Obviously someone's having a good night." She said, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Its been okay, and yours?" She snorted in response, taking a few deep gulps of her drink, causing his smile to widen.

"Not so okay hey? Would it have anything to do with that lost puppy over there?" She looked up to wear he was pointing to an adorable lost looking Sasuke, his eyes darting around the massive crowd looking for a certain pink haired girl.

"Arkk! Hide me." She yelped, hiding behind his slim long build.

He sighed. "I honestly have better things to do than be your human hidey wall. I'm sure every other male at this party would gladly do that for you."

She ducked around him, emerald orbs narrowing.

"I liked you better when you didn't know how to talk to girls." She grumbled.

"You hardly count." He answered easily, not even thinking about his answer.

There was a pause.

"That was stupid wasn't it?" he asked, slowly stepping back.

"Yes, yes it was. I suggest you leave now, before you end up in the Uchiha's wall. Sandstone is so terribly expensive to replace these days." She giggled dangerously before walking off into the crowd, leaving a mildly unnerved looking Sai, scowling heavily as she was blinded by several flashing camera's. Not cool.

"SAKURAAAA-CHAN!" Tobi screamed. glomping her from behind.

"Hey Tobi." She said smiling. She would rather spend the night with a twenty something year old who acted like a five year old then people her age.

"Sakura-chan want to go play lego with Tobi? Tobi has lots of lego from Itachi-sempai and Itachi-sempai's scary little brother!" He yelled joyfully, pulling her through the crowd towards a more unoccupied part of the mansion, off into a small room absolutly full of lego. Literally piles of plastic everywhere.

"Tobi was making the death star from star wars! Does Sakura-chan want to make hogwarts?" He asked curiously, focussing on the funny ball that honestly resembled nothing out of star wars.

"Good work Tobi." Sakura replied smiling, ruffling his spiky black hair.

"Sakura? What are you doing in here?" A voice came from the door. They both looked up to see Itachi leaning against the wall, a slight surprised look on his face.

"SAKURA-CHAN IS PLAYING WITH TOBI!" Tobi replied happily, throwing a pile of lego in the air.

"Thats great Tobi, mind if I borrow Sakura-chan for a minute?" Itachi asked, smirking slightly.

"Sure thing Itachi-sempai. Because Tobi is a good boy and Tobi shares his friends!"

Sakura got up and walked just outside of the room as Itachi shut the door.

"What is it Ita-kun?" She asked as he leaned against the wall.

"I don't think it is a really a good idea for you to play alone with Tobi." He said quietly. Her face widened slightly in surprised. Sure, Tobi was a bit strange, but he seemed harmless enough.

"How come?" Sakura asked, curiosity leaking into her voice.

Itachi sighed deeply, running a hand through his long hair. "Tobi is... a little different." He seemed to struggle to find the right word.

"Really? Hadn't noticed."

"He.. well he has... split personality disorder." He finished, ignoring her sarcasm. She gaped.

"Hang on, what!"

"Yeah, hes kind of my cousin Madara. Talented as hell musician. Crazy as hell. Madara is one crazy guy. No one in the family would look after him so I volunteered."

Sakura was silent for a minute. "Wow."

Itachi smirked slighty. "hn. I think you should go enjoy the party now. Ill play lego with Tobi."

"Don't you want to go enjoy the festivities?" Sakura asked returning his smirk. He made a face.

"And have some more random fangirls try and feel me up? No thanks. Last thing I need is that red haired girl trying to shove her hands down my pants." He visibly shuttered at the idea.

She smirked and turned to walk back into the crowd, fully intent to have a little bit to much to drink. Tonight was not a night she wished to remember. It had honestly been a little shit so far.

* * *

As she walked past one of the waiters she grabbed 3 shot glasses of the plate off the plate and sculled them, chucking the empty glasses back down on his plate with a bang, grinning slightly.

"I don't remember you having such a drinking problem Sak." A light amused voice came from behind her, causing her to squeak in excitement and throw her arms around the owner, who was grinning so wide you could make out every separate sharp white teeth.

When Sakura had been younger, life was not as easy as it was today. She was young, shy and likey to burst into tears at a single mean word. Gaara was never really aloud to play with the other kids because he scared the crap out of all the other kids. When the others would tease her and push her around, she could always really on the strange shark toothed boy with light violet hair. He would threaten to bite off their heads before smacking her on the back of the head and tell her off for being such a wuss. They had become best friends for a few years, before he had to move away suddenly.

"Suigetsu! I havent seen you in ages! What are you doing here?" She squealed hugging him tightly.

He laughed. "Me and Sasuke met a few years ago on Hawaii back in the party days. He's one of the best friends, even though he is an ass." They both snickered at the last comment, unaware of the seething Uchiha behind them.

"Suigetsu..." Came a low grunt from behind Sakura. They both turned to see Sasuke, eyes narrowed slightly, hands in his pockets.

"Oii! Theres the moody bitch!" Suigetsu yelled loudly, smacking him loudly on the back. He shot him his biggest death glare ever as he turned away.

Sasuke turned his eyes to Sakura, nodding slightly.

"Are you following me? That is a highly unattractive trait Sasuke." She muttered. His glare turned to her.

"I have better things to do." He snorted.

"Obviously not. Now if you excuse us, Suigetsu and I have some catching up to do." She replied, pulling Suigetsu away by his arm.

"Cya buddy!" He called to the Uchiha.

"Wow he seems pissed for some reason." He said turning around back to Sakura.

"Who honestly cares." Sakura said, grinning, putting her arms around his neck.

He raised an eyebrow, saying nothing as he put his arms around her waist, starting to dance.

"Trying to make someone mad?" He whispered in her ear laughing softly.

"Why?" She asked grinning.

He inclined his head, to where a glaring Sasuke was standing in the corner, completely oblivious to the many girls trying to throw themselves at him.

"Who knew the Uchiha could get jealous." He snorted.

"Guess there's a first time for everything." she answered.

For five minutes they danced. Close. For five minutes he watched. Growing more and more angry by the second. Until he couldn't deal with it anymore. He walked back over to the couple.

"Sakura can I talk to you?" He asked voice low.

"No."

"Let me rephrase that come and talk to me." He said, pulling her into the hallway, leaving a slightly lost looking Suigetsu.

Once they got out of the crowd Sakura whirled around angrily. "WHAT THE HELL SASUKE!" She was silenced by his lips on hers, his arms pinning her to the wall.

"Go out with me." He whispered pulling away.

"Hell no." She panted, pushing away. "You don't understand the concept of going out."

He caught her hand as she pulled away. "Think about it. Please."

She gaped. Sasuke didn't say please. She didn't even know it was in his vocabulary.

"Ill think about it." She said, walking away leaving Sasuke feeling more alone than ever.

* * *

Another chapter finished! I don't like this for some reason, but people are getting a little impatient so I thoughtI better put it out. I tried my best :P

May be a little wait before next update, I just got a job at maccas (macdonalds) Woo! -.- cant complain, money for my anime dvds :D:D and its exam season D: Three more weeks till summer break and endless update time! look forward to it people!

Shower me in reviews ! :D

they make my day!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

_I still hate you right from the start, _

_for everything you ripped upart._

_I played the game _

_but now you stole my heart._

"Teme, give me the bottle now." Naruto slowly crawled towards his totally wasted best friend, who was huddled in the corner of the living room with a bottle of jim bean in his hands. Everyone had left by this time and the house was empty except for Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto.

"My bottle. Get your own." Sasuke growled, holding the bottle close to his chest like it was a child.

Naruto sat down next to his best friend, wrestling with deep feelings of amusement and concern. Sasuke was one of the most hardest people to get drunk, Naruto had only seen it happen a few times in his lifetime.

"Sasuke buddy, I think you had enough." Naruto said again, quickly snatching the bottle away from his friend.

"Dobbee I was enjoying that!" Sasuke whined, trying to reach for the bottle, leaning to far and toppling over.

Naruto let out a bark of laughter before helping his blind drunk friend back up.

"what's wrong teme?" I haven't seen you like this before." Naruto said, sitting him back up against the wall.

"She's whats wrong." sasuke murmured, banging his head against the wall.

"What are you on about?" Naruto asked, looking confused.

"This sucks!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his voice, causing Itachi to come down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about, only to see his little brother leaning against the wall fast asleep, his idiotdic blonde friend crouching over him with an alarmed look on his face.

"Really Naruto, resorting to raping my little brother in well he's asleep and in deep emotional turmoil? At least wait till he's conscience and in emotional turmoil." He said lightly smirking as he made his way over to the two boys. His comment caused to jump back so hard he hit the wall with a bang, a look of uttermost horror on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I WOULD NEVER RAPE TEME! I'M TO GOOD FOR HIM!" Naruto looked offended.

Itachi knelt down next to his overly drunk passed out brother, a small look of concern only Sasuke could bring out of him. He slapped Sasuke's cheek lightly.

"Oi foolish otouto. Are you okay?" he asked, Sasuke responded with a rather loud snore. Itachi's smirk only grew wider.

"Ive seen dead more responsive than these." He told Naruto.

"Oh well in that case, you mind if I do one little thing before you take him upstairs?" Naruto asked, sounding rather hopeful.

Itachi sighed. " Does it involve permanent marker and a camera?"

"Maybe..."

"Better be quick."

10 minutes later Itachi had swung his younger brother onto his back like he had when they were younger and was pulling him up the stairs, noting it wasn't as easy as it had been when he was seven and a lot smaller. It didn't help that there house was massive.

"Looks like your ego isn't the only thing thats grown." He groaned, dumping the heavy boy on his bed.

"Tachi aniki... thankyou.." Itachi turned to see his brother roll over onto his side, muttering incoherently.

"What an idiot." He muttered, walking down the stairs, only to be glomped by a beeming blonde. He pushed him off quickly, yelping in disgust, yet not affecting the big grin pastered on his face.

He held up his blackberry for Itachi to see, the twenty or so pictures of Sasuke looking like Japanese Hitler.

"TEME WILL NEVER BE AN ASSHAT AGAIN WHEN HE SEES THESE!" He yelled gleefully running up the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going? Doors that way fool." Itachi yelled.

"Sleeping over." He yelled racing to his second bedroom next to Sasukes. Itachi rolled his eyes. What a surprise. Itachi couldn't remember the last time that Naruto had gone home.

* * *

Light shone through the small gap in his midnight blue curtains, causing the raven haired boy to cringe and roll over, holding his hands over his eyes. Never in his whole life had he woken up feeling this shit. His whole body ached and his head felt like a mini Naruto had climbed in his ear and was banging on his brain.

His sat up, rubbing his acing forehead. Panic started to fill him. he couldn't remember anything from last night. checked his bed. No unwanted girls. -Shudder- No unwanted guys. He felt a bit better.

"What happened last night?" He muttered to himself.

Then he remembered. A small flash of last night. With her. He groaned out loud. Never had he acted so utterly pathetic in his life. And he didn't regret it. He regretted the fact that she hadn't fully agreed to go out with him. DAMMIT! What was wrong with him?

"I'm not in love with that bitch, I do not have feelings for that bitch." He muttered over and over again to himself, pacing up and down before falling back onto the king size bead in a heap.

He sat for about 10 minutes staring at his car keys, trying to decide what to do.

"Ahhh Fuck it." He muttered, grabbing the keys and running out the door, knowing full well that he would probably regret it later.

* * *

"Gaara! Why is my life so shit?" Sakura moaned the whole way home in the back of the car, causing her brother to chuckle.

"Gaaraaa don't laugh thats mean!" she hiccupped, taking another chug of her cruiser.

"Gaaraa! Never drink! alcohol is bad!" She told him sternly, before falling back.

Gaara just rolled his eyes. His sis never shut up when she was drunk, until she eventually passed out. As for Gaara, he could drink half of a stadium and never feel the effects.

He pulled into the mansion driveway, surprised to see Sasori's car parked in the driveway, the Maroon haired boy just getting out. He smiled warmly at the pair, until he saw his sister fast asleep in the back of the car. He rolled his eyes, and moved to help Gaara carry her in.

"Really guys? A party? what happened to the whole undercover thing?" He asked Gaara as they dumped Sakura on his bed.

Gaara shrugged. "We wanted a little fun. Being geeky becomes dull after a while."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Whats wrong with her anyway? It takes a lot to drive her to get drunk."

"She's in love with the younger Uchiha." Gaara said bluntly, sitting down on his twins bed.

Sasori's face went as red as his hair. "SHES WHAT?"

"Well if you ask her she'll make sure you can't walk for a week, but its so painfully obvious. " He muttered, lying down.

"Im going to beat the shit out of that little punk, don't care if he's Itachis brother." Sasori muttered closing the door.

* * *

Sakura woke up that morning feeling like complete an utter shit. She rubbed her head groaning slightly.

"How are you feeling?" She looked up to see Gaara peering over at her, tea in hand.

"Shit." She muttered, taking the drink and gulping greedily.

He smirked. "You should take your own advice sis. You seem to become quite wise in your drunken rants." He said chuckling slightly, causing her to glare at him lightly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She muttered, glaring at him.

"Gaara don't drink! Alcohol is bad!" He said, raising his voice in an attempt to sound feminine.

She smacked him over the head quite hard. "Hey! I'm going to get a headache now!" He whined, rubbing his head.

"Well, now you know how I feel then mr sympathetic. Now get the hell out before I do more damage." She threatened, causing him to sigh, but obey. Sakura's moods were ten times more scary when she was hung over. She punched ten times as hard to.

* * *

Naruto came bounding down the stairs about half an hour after Sasuke had left, screaming 'Teme!' at the top of his lungs.

"Itachi! I can't find teme. Where do you think he could have gone? Not out! Surely he hasn't left yet? Not without me!" He yelled, in a panic.

"Otuoto left in a big hurry about half an hour are you so worried, idiot. You forget that he does this every time you stay over." Itachi reminded him lightly, sipping on his tea while reading the paper.

"But Itachi, do you think he would have looked at his face before he left?" Naruto gulped, looking very nervous in deed.

"Probably not, he didn't even change clothes from what I saw Why?" Itachi said uninterested.

"Because we didn't wash the permanent texta off his face last night." Naruto whispered looking at his adoptive big brother in despair.

Itachi lowered the paper he was reading slowly, an unreadable expression on his face.

"hn. Ill organise for some flights out of the country for this evening, if he's going where I think he's going, this isn't going to be pretty.

**So sorry for the long wait guys. Hope you hadnt given up on me :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I dont own naruto**

**Sorry Guys! Ive been on holidays in Western Australia! **

**ENJOY !**

Sakura groaned in fustration as the dorrbell rang, the ringing hurting her head.

"Door!" She yelled from her darkened bedroom, hiding under the covers and away from that accused light that made her head hurt.

"You get it." Came Gaara's reply from the art room, obviously working on his next masterpiece.

"Busy!" Came Sasori's reply from the music studio, the place where she was meant to be practicing at the moment.

"You people suck." She muttered, making sure to stomp down the stairs as loudly as she could to prove a point.

She peeked out the window, sighing loudly as she saw the familair car parked in thedriveway. She was NOT in the mood for this.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" She growled as she swung the door, squinting as her eyes ajusted to the brightness.

It was a few seconds before his perfect features came into view, a large gorgeous smirk plastered across his face.

She couldn't help but notice the large circles under his eyes, the slight strain in his eyes. She smirked back. To the untrained eye, he still looked amazing. But she could see comparing to Sasuke's usual standards, he looked as shit as she felt.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He said in his smooth tone, crinkling his nose slightly.

Her eyes were then drawn to just above his lips, just under his nose.

She dropped to the ground.

His eyes widened as he dropped to his knees.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, voice showing a tiny, tiny amount of concealed concern.

She looked up, tears in her eyes, face going red, funny noises coming from deep in her throat.

He then realised that she was laughing at him.

His eyes narrowed and fists clenched. You DO NOT laugh at an Uchiha.

"Did I say something funny?" He snarled through clenched teeth.

"Nein sir." She gasped, grabbing her stomach with one hand and saluting with the other.

"Why the german?" He growled. looking at his clothes, trying to find some kind of inperfection.

She composed her self enough to grab his hand and pull him into the house, up the stairs, into her bedroom and through to the ensuite, wear the right wall was completely covered with a mirror.

Sasuke froze when his eyes caught the small amount of skin under this nose. Sakura watched him, amusement fading as she noticed the change in his aurar from annoyed to downright furious.

He turned to her, eyes crazy with fury.

"Give. me. your. phone. I need to call dobe." He growled, burly able to get the words out.

She handed it over without a fuss, he seemed to struggle to type the numbers. His hands shaking so much with anger.

The dial tone started, and ended with Naruto's cheery message tone.

"Uzumaki 'Dobe' Naruto. I suggest you go underground for a few months. Beacause if I see you, I will kill you. Itachi, I am going to kill you anyway. And sell your bar of soap and toothbrush on ebay." He snapped the phone shut and threw it back to her with as a grunt of thanks, though refusing to look at her, trying to cover small amount of red that was trying to creep up his neck. This was ridiculous. Uchiha's didn't get embarrassed. Even with fake moustaches drawn in permanent markers. texter

Unfortunately for him, she noticed this.

"Sasuke, are you sulking because your embarrassed?" She asked sitting down next to him.

He snorted folded his arms and turned away." Hn" _maybe. _

She cracked up again, laughing so much she fell off the bed and onto the floor, ignoring the screaming pain in her head.

"Dont laugh at me!" He snapped. Angrily, he shook his head, eyes landing on the cd texter she kept next to her laptop. His eyes narrowed and a smirk grew wide.

He lunged for the pen, grabbing it before diving on her.

"HEY!" She yelled as he pinned her two arms above her head, pulling the lid of the off with his teeth.

She tried to thrash her head around, out of the way but with no luck. He smirked evilly as he coloured in the small amount of skin above her lips

"Matching." He said, grinning evilly.

"Not cool Uchiha. I was meant to go to a photo shoot with the rest of the band today." She snarled.

He suddenly leant in, planting his lips to hers in a deep, short kiss. The ink hadn't dried fully in her face yet, causing it to smudge on the tip of his nose.

His gaze held hers for a second, beofre his lips pulled up again.

"Looks like you'll have to cancel then doesn't it. "

"Your so up yourself, you know that." She said, holding an arm out so he could pull her up.

"I know."

"And what makes you think i'd be seen in public, with a texter mustache no less?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Because you'll be seen with me. With my mustache."

"Well if I have to publicly humiliate myself to publicly humiliate you, so be it."

He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Lets go then."

* * *

"Sasuke, everyone is staring at us." Sakura whispered as they walked down the main streets of Kohona.

"Everyone always stares at me, I'm used to it." He replied, causing her to punch him in the stomach.

"Shut up Japanese Hitler." She said.

"Shutup bearded women." He snapped.

Sakura grinned. "That was a shit comeback and you know it."

He glared at her.

"Stop glaring and take me somewhere to eat."

He sighed. Every time he had to take a girl out to eat they would make him go to some fancy western restaurant where the waiters all had fancy moustaches and there were more forks than actual food.

"I want burgers." Sakura sad.

Sasuke smirked. This girl wasn't so bad.

* * *

To say that the paparazzi were having a field day would be an understatement. It is not every day that you get two of Japans hottest names, spotted together, both sporting black mustaches.

The constant flashing lights and screams were sure not helping their headaches, so they both quickly turned a corner into a side street to try and escape.

Sasuke hated the paparazi, the way that they constantly invaded his privacy, escalating everything he did.

Lucky he was an Uchiha, so they weren't aloud to publish half of it.

Sakura was starting to get annoyed. They had been walking for over an hour and he still hadn't told her where they were going. Every time she would ask he would just grunt and smirk at her. She found this terribly annoying.

The alleyway lead opened up to a main road, where about fifty people had gathered, obviously waiting for them.

Sasuke pulled her back away from them, not wanting to be disturbed.

"Up!" He comanded, pointing towards a fire escape on the edge of one of the buildings.

She glared at him, not liking being told what to do, but complied anyway.

They both reached the top of the building, Sakura helping him up the last of the stairs.

"Okay, were at the top of this old scummy looking building, now what the grand plan?" She snapped.

He sighed, pulling her towards the other side, pointing over the ledge.

She looked up and gasped.

The building was only a few blocks away from the ocean. The sun had just started to set, casting brilliant colours of red and purple across the sky.

"Its amazing Sasuke, how did you find this place?" She whispered leaning out across the railings.

"I used to paint here when I was younger. I haven't been here in five years." He muttered, leaning against railings next to her.

"So you don't bring every one you wanna jump into bed with here?" She asked, emerald eyes narrowing.

He glared back at her, and she was shocked to see a look of hurt in his eyes.

"No I don't." he said, folding his arms and turning away.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for." She muttered.

He smirked. "Did you just apologise?"

"Record it in your brain Uchiha, because its never going to happen again."

He laughed, coming around behind her, snaking his hands around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Your still an annoying little nerd." He told her.

"Your still a STD infected jerk." She countered.

"Look at the happy couple boys, isn't it cute?" a voice rang out, causing them both to jump. They turned around to see three men standing next to the ladder.  
Sasuke turned his back to Sakura, hunching protectively around her.

"Leave. Now." He growled, his voice almost veral.

The leader stepped out, pulling something out of his coat. " I dunno about that boy. I love screwing around with rich kids." He said, examining the knife he had just pulled out of his pocket.

**dun dun ddddduuuuhhhn.**

**eheheh. dont hate me :)**

**reviews for updates!**


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own naruto

The gang circled closer to them, leader casually moving forward with the upraised knife, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Sakura, get back. I got this." Sasuke growled, using his body to push her back against the railings. His body hunched over into a strange fighting stance.

"Sasuke this is no time for that masculinity bullshit! I'm not going to let you get beat up by yourself." Sakura growled, though her voice wavered slightly.

"Oh a fiesty girl" The leader grinned, showing all of his rotting molars. "Just the way I like it." He turned to his followers. "She's mine."

A feral growl ripped from his throat, causing Sakura to jump, staring into his eyes with fear. Rage burned like fire behind his black orbs, strange glints of red filing his eyes.

"Stay away from her." He snarled. And then he lunged towards the gang leader, arm smacking the knife out of his hand and pulling his left hand back into a punch, sending him flying. The others looked shocked and nervous at their leader being defeated so easily. There shock soon turned to anger. No young idiot made a fool of there leader and got away with it.

They all advanced on him, circling so he couldn't escape. Sakura tried to jump in, but Sasuke held her back.

Two circled from the sides, while the others advanced from the front.

They all lunged at the same time.

* * *

Gaara was hiding away from his fangirls in a downtown gallery when he got the call. He jumped and twitched visibly as barbie girl echoed through the halls.

"Sakura!" He growled under his breath. She had a habbit of changing his ringtone from killswitch engage to Aqua. It was a most annoying habbit.

"What is you annoying excuse for bothering me this time sister?" He breathed grumpily in the phone, irritated by the snickers he was currently getting.

"Gaara... roof of warehouse 14 downtown... I need your help.."

A pause. "Stay where you are Sak.. I'm on my way."

* * *

Sasuke was leaning against the railing, cursing loudly. His left arm was bent back at a strange angle and blood was smeared across his face from a large cut across his forehead. Only one man remained, big muscular and unharmed, he crouched in the shadows. He was obviously the smarter of the group, hanging back while Sasuke pumled the others, waiting for him to let his guard down, to turn his back.

Sasuke wiped his face on his sleeve with his good arm, leaning down to Sakura, who had fallen to her knees behind him. Although she had tried to hide it, she was completely terrified.

"You okay?" Sasuke murmured softly, brushing the pink locks out of her face. Her emerald eyes slowy peered into his, her hands grasping her mobile to her chest.

"Gaara's coming." She murmured, eyes leaving his slowly, moving to over his shoulder. "SASUKE LOOK OUT!" She shrieked as a pole smacked across the back of his head, causing him to slump forward onto her, head hitting her shoulder.

The man leant down grabbing her by the hair and pulling her up. She screamed, swinging her fist. It connected with his stomach, causing him to step back and release her, not expecting something that small to be able to pack that much power.

"You little bitch." He snarled backhanding her across the face causing her to fall suddenly a foot smashed into the back of his knees causing him to fall to the ground.

"What the he-" A fist smashed into his face, causing him to smack his face onto the ground. Dazed and disorientated he gazed around, trying to see who his attacker was. It couldn't have been the black haired brat or the pink bitch. All he saw was a flash of red as his world faded.

"Gaara!" Sakura screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks as she reached out for her twin. In a very un-Gaara like gesture he pulled her into a tight hug as she started crying into his shirt.

"Soookay sis. help me get bastard out of here." He said slowly, helping her up and walking over to the fallen Uchiha.  
Sasuke looked like shit. His face was all bruised, spots of crimson running down his face from a small gash.

"Sasuke.." She whispered watching as Gaara swung the lip boy onto his back.

"Cars down in the alley, both of you are going to the hospital." He muttered.

Sakura didn't answer she just followed, watching the lip figure on her brothers back. She couldn't squash the feeling that somehow it was her fault.

* * *

Sasuke felt very bad. His whole body stung, his head ached and for some strange reason an annoying blonde was standing by his uncomfortable bed screaming " Fight it bastard! Don't go into the light!" in his ear. Sasuke frowned.

SMACK "Moron! Don't do that!" A familiar female voice yelled. His eyebrows arched together in obvious anger. Would they never shut up?

"Oww Sakura-chan. Thats not nice" His hands started shaking. Here he was lying on his death bed and they were screaming at each other like little girls.

"Is foolish little brother awake yet?" Itachi walked in, followed by Tobi.

"ITACHI-SEMPAIS LITTLE BROTHER! IS HE DEAD ITACHI-SEMPAI! IS HE GONE TO HEAVEN!" Tobi screamed, latching himself onto Sasuke's extremely annoyed non-sleeping figure.

Naruto sniggered. "Heaven? If heartless bastard is in heaven I'm the son of the president-"  
"THATS IT! EVERYONE OUT!" Sasuke screamed, sitting up so fast the Tobi fell straight off him, falling flat on his ass, while happily screaming "HE LIVES!"

"TEME! I was so worried about you." Naruto said happily.

"Do you not understand the meaning of get out dobe? If you don't just say, and ill show you." Sasuke warned, though as he moved he winced, a painful pang running up his chest.

Few ribs must have been broken.

"Oh yeah teme. You look like a force to be reckoned with. With the bandages and screwed up pretty boy face and all. Now Sakura's going to dump you, as she cannot be seen with a person who looks like they got in a fight with a fork." Naruto snickered.

Sasuke smacked Naruto across the head. It hurt, but it was worth it.

"Get out!" He snarled

All of his visitors mumbled curses under there breaths as they walked out, Naruto casually flipping him off as he shut the door behind him.

Sakura didn't move. She sat in the chair in the corner of the room, watching him intently.

His eyes narrowed as they fell on her face, the faint purpling in the shape of a hand reaching from cheekbone to cheekbone.

He pulled The covers off sitting up and pulling his legs over so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, face contorting in pain at the movement.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T MOVE!" Sakura said jumping up and walking over to him, hand leaning on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She said, concerned.

The look of pain on his face vanished in an instant, replaced by a triumphant smirk.

"Tricked ya." He smirked, before leaning down to place his lips on hers in a quick kiss. It was short, and sweet, all the injured teens could handle at the moment.

"Asshole. That was mean." Sakura grumbled, looking at the ground.

"How was it mean?"

"As If I want to kiss you right now. You look like you got in a fight with a mower. And lost. Really bad. I feel kind of embarrassed for you." Sakura said smiling slighty.

Sasuke frowned slightly. "Why aren't you looking at me?"

"..Because its my fault you look so shit."

Sasuke's eyes widened. How the hell did she get that idea?

"If I wasn't there, you wouldn't have gotten so hurt."

"YES HE WOULD OF! TEME'S A LITTLE BITCH WHEN IT COMES TO FIGHTING!" Naruto suddenly yelled, causing them both to glare at the door.

Sakura stalked over and pulled it open, causing both Itachi and Naruto to topple in.

"Eavesdropping, really guys ?" she snarled looking down.

"It was his idea." Itachi said.

"Don't eat us!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke just watched with slight amusement as Sakura gave a swift kicking to his brother and his best friend.

He didn't realise what was causing the calm feeling flowing through his body. All he knew was that it scared the shit out of him.

Things wern't going to Sasuke's plan. And he didn't like it when things didn't go to plan.

Itachi got up, rubbing his back. "On the note Sakura, practice is all this week. Flights have been changed so we leave in a month to give you like to heal." He said, before exiting.

Sasuke turned to her. "Leaving for where?" Sasuke asked, more sharply then he meant to.

"The tour.." she said.

Sasuke cringed.

"You okay?" She asked.

"hn. My ribs." He lied.

**Thanks guys! =D**

**words cannot describe how sorry I am. **

**note to self. Don't drop macbook. repairs are expensive. **

**D=**

**My heart goes out to my second favourite country in the world Japan 3 stay strong guys **

**leave me some love!**


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own naruto

* * *

Sakura collapsed onto her bed, positively exhausted. She had stayed at the hospital for a good 10 hours, and she wasn't even sure why. Sasuke was fine. He was a whining bruised brat, but he was fine. Her mobile suddenly lit up, loud angry music raging through the silence. Groaning, she picked up the phone and threw it across the room, swearing loudly. It was the forth time it had gone off in the space of fifteen minutes. Every time it had been the same caller. Sakura felt her heart pang painfully and guilt settle in her chest as she saw the caller ID. The last person she wanted to speak to.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it anymore." She whimpered softly into the silence. Regret washed through her body as she thought of the annoying raven haired boy she hated. He had screwed up everything.

"I can't do it. I can't hurt him." She whispered to herself, closing her eyes. "Fuck my life."

* * *

"TEME! YOUR BACK!" Naruto Screamed, hugging the life out of his best friend.

"DOBE! what have I said about touching me!" Sasuke growled, pushing him off grumpily so the blonde boy fell flat on his ass. Naruto looked up sadly.

"Yeah! I better stop! That assholeness may be contagious!" He yelled wounded, running up the stairs and slamming door.

"HEY! THATS MY ROOM!" Sasuke yelled, storming up the stairs and poundeding on the door.

"MINE NOW! ITACHI RENTED IT TO ME!" Naruto yelled back, turning up the speakers so Sasuke's loud thumping with his one good arm was drowned out.

Sasuke stormed down the stairs, stalking in the living room to wear his brother was tuning his guitar, an amused look on his face.

"Whats the issue otouto? Naruto touch your dollhouse?"

Sasuke huffed."YOU RENTED OUT MY ROOM!"

Itachi shrugged. "You were in the hospital. I needed some extra cash."

"I WAS AWAY FOR ONE NIGHT! YOUR AN INTERNATIONAL STAR, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU NEED MONEY?" Sasuke bellowed.

"Well the lease is for 1 month, so it looks like your going to have a bed buddy for a while."  
Sasuke stomped backed upstairs and kicked in his bedroom.

Naruto squeaked and fell off the bed.

"Teme! Whats your problem!" Naruto screeched.

Sasuke ignored him, kicking off his shoes and sliding into the massive bed.

"Get the light dobe, I'm exhausted." Sasuke muttered, rolling onto his side, hissing quietly at the pain this simple action caused.

It was silent for a few minutes, causing Sasuke to sigh with relief.

"We're going to have to talk about this sometime you know teme."

fuck.

"Sleep." _don't ask._

"Teme" no answer. _shut up douche._  
"TEME!" Naruto yelled. _Ill beat the shit out of you._

"Naruto, drop it." Sasuke growled.

"You havent been like this since that other chick..."

"SHUTUP. Take your pills and go to sleep."

"Teme! I don't have pills!" _Thats obviously the problem here. _

"hn."

"Annoying mute."

Those were the last words of Naruto before his breathing turned into thunderous snores.

Sasuke sighed loudly. Life was so much easier a few months ago.

* * *

"SAKURA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" A loud bang at her door.

Sakura awoke violently, jumping up in shock.

She then turned her head to her door, where the offending noise was coming from.

" If you don't leave in the next seconds Gaara I am going to plant my foot in your ass so far up your going to have to pick your teeth up off the floor!" She bellowed back, lying back in her bed, pulling the covers over her head. Sakura was the type of girl who did not get out of bed unless she had to. And anyone who tried to separate her from the love of her life was in for a broken nose.

Her door swung open with a loud bang, revealing a psychotically grinning Gaara.

"Get up sad sack!" He said, ripping the curtains clean off the hinges.

"IT BURNS!" Sakura screamed, jerking so violently she fell flat on the floor.

"Its monday, we have school in 15 minutes."

"Fuck off, its sunday." She mumbled, rubbing the back of her head.

"No, no its really not."

Sakura checked the date on her phone. She then promptly through it against the wall.

"I hate life. Get out." She muttered, pulling herself up and picking up the first things she could reach and chucking them over her head.

She reached out, grabbing her guitar bag and swinging it over her shoulder, throwing on an ugly jumper and her oversized glasses.

"You look like shit sis." Gaara commented, messing his hair up and throwing on his own bright orange hoodie that clashed terribly with his hair.

"No more then usual?"

"No more."

"Good stuff. Now get in the car and hold on. The amount of traffic laws I'm going to have to break to get us to school on time is just amazing."

"Sakura! Practice tonight. If you miss another one I shall give away your pet guinea pig." Sasori called from the lounge room, causing her to knock a lamp off one of the side tables.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE- Wait... I don't have a guinea pig!" She bellowed, stomping down the hallway and slamming the front door.

Gaara sighed. "Did you really need to add fuel to the fire?" He asked, tiredly.

"I felt the need at the time. Take that child to school. Heaven knows she needs it." Sasori smirked deviously. "I may just buy a pet to play with her mind now."

"You, my brother, are an asshole." Gaara said, following his raging sister, praying for a miracle that her would survive the next ten minutes he had alone with his sister. If her raging temper didn't kill him, he crazy driving was almost guaranteed to do the job.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the classroom only to be swapped by rabbid fangirls fawning over his injurys.

"Sasuke Baby, what happened? "

"Baby cakes who did this to you! Ill beat them into a pulp."

He rolled his eyes at their words, taking no notice as he tried to push through to find his seat.

A large red head promptly landed on his lap.

"Oh baby I bet I can make you feel better." She whispered seductively in his ear. Usually, the first thing he would have done in a situation like this would be to take her to the nearest broom closet. But for some reason he had to try and stop himself munting at the very idea of touching her.

"Get off." He growled, using his one good arm to push her onto the ground.

She fell onto the ground with a surprised 'ohh', face going red with embarressed.

"Wow, you know your a shitty school slut when the schools man whore rejects you." Everyone looked up to see the schools most hated take her usual seat at the front of the class, pull out her book and ignore everyone.

"What you say whore?"She screamed, getting up and stalking over to wear Sakura was sitting, a look of utter boredom on her face.

"Your blocking the light. I can't read if your fat ass decides to eclipse all light." Sakura said, looking up at her, frowning.

"Its a surprise you can see anything with those massive glasses covering you face ugly!" She yelled back, all her friends laughing at her witty remark.

"They allow me to see moron. There glasses. Are you always such a moron or are you trying extra hard today?"

"You bitch!" Karin yelled, raising her hand to slap Sakura across the face. Sasuke stood up, ready to jump in when a hand shot out and grabbed Karin's, flinging it aside.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't hurt my friend."

Sakura's eyes widened.

Sasuke's fist smashed down into his desk, a large crack running through the oak as he stormed out of the classroom.

* * *

I Have become my most hated thing ever. A non reliable updater. Bad Jaimee! words cannot describe how sorry I am. I really dont wanna let you guys (or this story) down, so Ive been having a lot of trouble writing it. I hope I did okay. While I love the funny, Im lacking plot lines in here. Any comments or ideas please leave. AND ENCOURAGEMENT. Im actually going to update in a week, I make a pledge to myself and to my beloved readers who I heart dearly.

Leave good old me some love

:)


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own naruto

re uploaded after a few spelling errors were corrected. Probably a ton more there, but you know, oh well :D

* * *

"Sasuke, what the hell was that about?" Naruto yelled, running down the coridoor after his best friend who was stomping off in the opposite direction.

"Rack off." Sasuke growled, turning a corner, while kicking over a bin in the process.

"Sasuke! Stop being such a hormonal bitch! Come back and tell me whats wrong!"

Sasuke ignored him, walking straight out of the building, using his good arm to pull his phone out his pocket. Due to his state of crippleness, he had to resort to asking his brother for a lift to school.

"Fool, come pick me up. Or I shall show Naruto the stash of magazines under your bed. That is all." Sasuke snapped into the phone, siting down on the grass outside the gates. He was so mad it was hard to think straight. But more than that, he was confused. Why was she here? Her of all the girls? Words couldn't describe how much he hated her.

And she knew Sakura.

bitchshitfucker.

Girls were more trouble than they were worth. Life was easier as a manwhore.

* * *

"What are the you doing here?" Sakura rolled back on her chair, eyes wide with shock at the smiling brunette in front of her. Yuka koyoshi. The daughter of an extremely wealthy hotel chain owner, much like her own father. They had been forced together on many occasions at business functions and parties. She loved nothing more than to use her influence and her beauty to toy with others.

Said girl smiled widely, showing all of her pearly white teeth. "Do I need an excuse to come and see my best friend?" She asked smoothly, sliding into the empty seat next to her.

Karin's shell shock seemed to have worn off, her face no so twisted in rage the blood was pooling in her face, making it the exact colour of her hair.

"EXCUSE ME BITCH! How DARE you interrupt me! And upset Sasuke-kun to!"

The unknown brunette simply looked the fuming red head up and down, before turning back to Sakura.

"Jeez, when they told me public school, I never thought it would be this bad." She commented, sitting down on Sakura's desk. "Wow, you look really really shit. Did you know that? You look like one of those girls who dress up as elves on the weekend..."

"Yuka, I asked what you were doing here?" Sakura asked, hands clenching the table. She had the worst feeling about this. Call it a gut instinct. Call it a broken desk and a PMSing Uchiha. Call it whatever you wanted.

"Don't be so uptight Sak." Yuka laughed, flicking her hair behind her shoulders. Sakura didnt realise it was possible to dislike this girl anymore than she already did. But dear god she was pushing it.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Karin suddenly screamed, her friends yelling abuse at the obnoxious brunette who had dared to talk back to their leader.

Yuka observed her with a lazy blue eye. "Oh your still here. Shouldn't you be throwing yourself on the ground in front of your beloved Uchiha, you know, so he doesn't have to walk in the dirt?" She commented yawning, looking utterly bored with the conversation.

Karin's eyes widened. "DEAR GOD YOUR RIGHT! FANCLUB ROLLOUT!" Basicly every girl in the class chased Karin out of the room, leaving the remaining males in a shock. What the hell was wrong with theses girls?

Sakura stood back up to, grabbing the Brunettes sleeve and pulling her out of the classroom, away from prying ears.

"Okay, Now that the Optimus prime of annoyance has left, will you please explain to me why your not at boarding school, or some where else extremely far away from here?"

"I heard that you were parading around here dressed up like a loser so I had to come check it out." Her grin widened. "Plus Sasuke Uchiha's here to, havent seen him in a while."

Sakura was starting to get a little pissed off. "What as he got to do with anything?"

Yuka grinned. "Wait and see."

"I think you need to leave now." Gaara was leaning against the wall behind the girls arms crossed, with those all two familiar killing vibes radiating off him.

She rolled her eyes, though with a quick mutter of 'Party pooper' she left. Sakura smirked. No one argued with Gaara.

"I think you better go talk to your emo boy, hes about to drive off." Her twin broke her out of her gloating thoughts, pointing out the window he was standing next to. She looked over to where two boys were arguing viciously. The raven haired one turned to the hill to where he could see a throng of girls running towards them, before seemingly screaming some obscenities, getting in the car a pulling off.

"I think I better go up his blonde haired friend first though."

* * *

"Dont eat me!" Naruto screamed, diving behind some random car.

"We might not hurt you, if you tell us why precious Sasuke-kun was so upset!" Karin barked, as the rest of her followers cracked their knuckles threatingly.

"Sasuke-teme didn't have his coffee this morning! You know how grouchy he gets when he doesn't have his coffee!" Naruto yelped, diving over another car.

"We know thats a lie! It was reported that at the time 7.34 Sasuke-kun drank his usual of Mocca!" One girl screamed from the back of the pack.

"Itachi-teme told Tobi that his new bedroom was teme's wardrobe! He got a fright this morning when Tobi burst out from the wardrobe wearing teme' clothes telling him he had been to Narnia!"

Karin's eyes narrowed.

'No. That happened yesterday!"

"Whats wrong with you people! You all need to get lives!" Naruto bellowed suddenly, before putting his hand over his mouth.

"You just signed your death warrant kid." Ami said, coming to stand next to Karin.

Naruto yelped closing his eyes and making the sign of the cross with his fingers. He then felt a hand grab onto his wrist and pulled him up, the angry cries of the fan girls filling him his ears.

"Run fool!" Naruto opened his eyes.

"Sakura-chan!"

"whatever you do, don't look behind you!" She said, pulling him towards her car.

They both dived in to the front seats, Sakua pulled out of the street and roared past a rabid fangirl pack.

"Free!" Naruto cried happily, throwing his hands up in the air as Sakura broke many traffic rules to get them out of there as quickly as she possibly could.

"That was lucky wasn't it! They were really going to kill you!" Sakura was laughing as she swerved through the traffic.

"Between Teme, his fangirls, and your driving I really am going to die today."Naruto yelped, as she swerved again, flipping off the driver behind her.

"Shutup kid, I got you out of school. Now, where do you live again?"

"Just take me to Teme's house, me and the bastard need to have a heart to heart."

* * *

Sasuke was laying on his bed playing very angry music when he heard the knock on his bedroom door.

"Piss off dobe." He grunted, rolling over and turning the music louder.

The door opened anyway.

"Didn't you hear me? I said piss off!" Sasuke rolled over angrily, throwing his pillow at the door.

"Not nice to treat your guests like this Sasuke."

Sasuke flinched visibly.

"Who let you in?" He growled, sitting up.

Yuka smiled "Your doorman."

Sasuke frowned. Ex doorman.

"Don't be so cold Sasuke, I just came to say hi."

He scowled. "Well you've said hi, so you can just leave now."

"Nahh, This place seems kind of fun, I think ill hang around here for a while."

At that very moment Tobi ran into the room screaming loudly.

"!  
THERESSS A FIRE ITACHI SEMPAIS LITTLE BROTHER AND RANDOM GIRLLL! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! DONT PANIC! STOP DROP AND ROLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" He yelled, before running down the hallway screaming.

Itachi came in after him, sighing loudly.

"He's not lying, I suggest this is not a good time for visitors Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to glare at the girl.

"Leave."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay I can tell when I'm not wanted." She walked out of the room.

"You just choose to ignore it." Sasuke muttered.

He looked over at Itachi. "Thanks. You can tell Tobi to drop the act though, she's going now."

Itachi smirked. "He really does think there is a fire, makes the act more real."

"You really are an asshole aniki." Sasuke muttered, lying back on his bed smirking.

"You might want to make your self presentable, since you all decided to ditch school today, we are having another full band rehearsal."

Sasuke glared at him. "Whats that got to do with me?"

"Your sweet heart is coming over." Itachi closed the door quickly, chuckling as the lamp smashed against the back of the door.

* * *

a/n so sorry for late update. Some shit going on at the moment meant writing had to be put on hold. And I went to Hawaii :D:D Sorry if its bad. I tried my bestest :D But now things seem to have calmed down, so updates shouldn't be so bad :) Pleeeaassee review. I would love to get 50 reviews, I always get so close but just miss it :D


	18. Chapter 18

**disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

* * *

Sakura dropped the hyperactive child off quickly at the Uchiha manor, speeding off quickly before the boy could have any strange requests about hanging around.

"But Sakura-chan! I have candy! And teme ignores me! And your bandmates scare me! and the maids make fun of me!" The blonde whined as she sped off down the driveway towards her own ridiculously large house a few kilometres down the road.

Just as she pulled into her garage she heard the familiar screamo ringtone from under the seat.

_Since you decided to be a skip_

_practice starts in an hour_

_not there and I tell foolish little brother_

_you have naked pictures of him on your phone._

_-Itachi_

She snarled under her breath, chucking the phone in the backseat. _Big ass bastard. _

Sighing, she took a dive onto her bed, pulling the covers over her head, smiling deeply.

Itachi-bastard could wait. No school meant nap time.

* * *

"She's freaking late. Sasori call your sister." Itachi grumbled, sitting on the couch next to the sighing red head.

"You don't wake Sakura unless you want to die." Sasori replied seriously.

Itachi looked thoughtful for a moment. "SASUKE! COME HERE."

Suddenly Itachi's phone started beeping.

Message: _Foolish little brother_

Piss off

Itachi smirked

_Reply: Your Girlfriends here._

The unmistakable sound of footsteps down the stairs filled the room as they all snickered.

"What do you want?" Sasuke was quite annoyed. After locking Naruto securely in the garage, he had been enjoying the silence that his stuck up older brother and group of moronic friends were causing. And Sakura wasn't even there. Damn lying brother.

"Call Sakura. She's late and not picking up." Itachi said to him, smirking lazily as Sasuke's skin went from pale to crimson in a matter of milli seconds.

"Not my girlfriend, call her yourself bastard." Sasuke growled through his teeth, forcing himself not to pick up the lamp from the table and wiping the stupid grin off his face.

"She'll only answer your calls brother." Itachi called as Sasuke stomped back up stairs and slammed his door.

"That was mean. He's really going to get it." Sasori laughed.

"Some pyschological mind game shit you got going on there bro." Pein added, smirking

"I know, that what makes it funny."

"Itachi-senpai is so mean." Tobi said

* * *

"You better have a darn good reason for interrupting my slumber Uchiha." she tried to sound outraged

"I'm sorry sleeping beauty, I was unaware that people under the age of 80 would be asleep at 1.30." His sarcasm was evident even through the mobile.

She hung up.

Sighing, she leant over and grabbed her car keys, leaving without bothering to get changed or take the ridiculous looking glasses off her face. Being three hours late to practice, she thought she better be in a slight hurry.

* * *

"hung up me.." Sasuke growled to himself, throwing his phone against the wall. Sighing, he slowly sank against the wall sitting down next to the battered electronic device. Today had been pretty darn shit, as far as terrible days go. Someone he mayyyy just have feelings for ending up knowing the one who caused him to loose his feelings.

It started ringing again. Sasuke smirked slightly, before he saw the caller id.

"Teme you bastard, unlock the door!" Naruto's deranged voice yelled through the speaker. Sasuke smirked at the loud banging coming from downstairs.

"Hnn. Few more hours should do you good."

"TEME! GET YOUR COLD ASS-"

He took the battery out of the back. Mobile phones, who needed them?

* * *

"Deidara, go get the door." Itachi called, as the cold chime rang through the mansion.

"Don't you have a door boy? Your an Uchiha for godsake!" The youngest whined before he was hit over the head with a pillow.

"Why do you think we invite you?" Pein shot him a glare which put Sasuke to shame. Needless to say Deidara went and answered the door pretty quickly.

"Very nice." Itachi noted.

Pein smiled. Or attempted to. "Yes. I've been practicing."

They were interrupted by a loud scream. Sighing, they all stood up and ran to the front door, slightly nervous that a crazy fan might have scaled the fence like last time. It had not been a good day for any of them. What they saw though was a very enraged looking house guest, and a blonde cowering behind the door.

"OMG! Its hideous! CRAZY FAN ALERT!" Deidara cried ducking behind Itachi as the object of his fears stepped into the house.

Itachi almost facepalmed. But Uchiha's do not facepalm. "Hello Sakura." He said, exasperated.

"THAT THING HAS THE SAME NAME AS YOUR SISTER PUPPET MAN."

Screw that last thought.

Sakura was visibly having a hard time keeping her cool. She slowly pulled off the stupid glasses, revealing her narrowed emerald eyes.

"It is me, you girly moron. All that hair product has caused the IQ to drop into negatives." She growled stalking past the group of stunned boys.

"Girls are scary." Tobi muttered, grabbing onto Sasori's arm.

"That they are kid, that they are."

"ARE WE GOING TO REHEARSE OR?"

"Coming!" They all called together. Best not to keep her waiting.

* * *

After pulling her fuzzy hair back into a pony tail and taking the ridiculously large sweater off Sakura was starting to feel more like her normal self, and Deidara was starting to calm down, which was comforting. The idiots gaping wasn't doing much for her terrible mood.

She knelt down, pulling her baby from the guitar case with a big smile. slipping the stap over her head she sighed in content as her fingers ran down the strings.

"Now we have just under two weeks til the comeback shows, and we're no where ready." Itachi stated, turning serious. Itachi always had been the unspoken leader of the group, and as much as Sakura hated to admitted he was good at his job.

He had turned Akatsuki from a garage band of a group of high school best friends to a world wide sensation.

* * *

_15 year old Sasori sighed, running one hand through his hair while tugging along his 10 year old sister up the Uchiha's driveway. As usual, their parents were away on some business conference and her usual handler had broken her leg three days earlier. Sasori was just thankful that Gaara was away on another young artist camp. The little red head had a certain aura that managed to frighten the living daylight out of everyone around him. _

_"Why do I have to come Nii-san?" Sakura whined "I don't wanna go to your stupid band practice." _

_"What would mum say If she found out I had left you at home alone. Now just go sit in the corner and don't talk to anyone, like usual." He grunted annoyed, holding the door open for her._

_"Late again Sasori. We've already been through the songs without you." Itachi called as they walked in. He then noticed his friend wasn't alone_

_"Well well well who do we have here?" A smirking dark haired teen called as they walked into the studio._

_"Babysitting?" Deidara commented, smirking._

_"Shut up Gu-" Sasori started before he was cut off by a fuming kid. "Don't talk to me like I'm a baby, I'm ten not two. Now if you idiots have some shit music to make, I have elite four to beat." She snapped, pulling out a game boy and sitting in the corner._

_"Shit, pinkies got some bite." Kisame said shocked, while all the others just gaped. Itachi let out a small chuckle. He liked this kid already._

_"Dont worry little pinkie! I'll help you win pokemon!" Sakura nearly screamed as a boy wearing a mask pounced at her. He was stopped in mid air as deidara and Pein caught him by the collar and dragged him back. _

_"DOWN BOY" Deidara cried as Tobi lunged again, whining at his capture. _

_"I Just wanna play!" Tobi whined at the boys holding him back. Itachi, seeing that his crazy relative was spooking the kid sighed. _

_"Sasuke had lego Harry potter stashed under his bed Tobi." He informed him. _

_Tobi raced out of the room before Itachi could finish his sentence._

_"Lego Harry potter?" Deidara asked, laughing_

_"Sasuke tried to hide it from me." Itachi said with a chuckle. Sasuke stashed everything he didn't want Itachi under his bed. Including his favourite dinosaur, Green eggs and Ham and Action Man was just a few things that his adorable brother was to embarrassed to show. Itachi didn't mind though. They would come in use as black mail in the coming years. Especially the action man. Hello 21st Birthday. _

_"She's right though guys, we have some work to do." He said softly, picking up his grey bass. "Making shitty music." _

_He raised the mic to his lips, smiling softly as he glanced at the annoyed girl in the corner, before motioning to his best friends to start playing. This was going to be interesting._

_Load up on guns  
Bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's overborne and self-assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word_

Chorus-  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello ,hello  
With the Lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now entertain us  
A mullato an albino  
A mosquito my libido  
yay

_Itachi smirked as he watched Sasori's sister look up in shock, game obviously forgotten in her hands. _

_"That'll teach her to call my music shit." _

_Even as a fifteen year old, Itachi was obviously incredibly prideful. NO ONE called his band shit. _

_I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end_

Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
With the Lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now entertain us  
A mullato an albino  
A mosquito my libido  
yay  
Bridge-

_Sakura sat in awe as they performed. Sasori's friend had an amazing voice, his hands moving over the instrument easily. She couldn't look away as his fingers floated over the strings so effortlessly. Even Sasori on drums was amazing. _

And I forget just why I taste  
Oh yeah I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard it's hard to find  
Oh well whatever nevermind

Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
With the Lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now entertain us  
A mullato an albino  
A mosquito my libido  
A denial.

"_How was that little sis? Shit" Sasori said smugly noticing the shocked look on her face. A small frown crossed her features._

_"Drumming was a little sloppy." She replied sticking her nose up._

_"You can stay at home next time. Come on guys I need a drink." Sasori grumbled, leading the rest of the boys out, leaving Sakura and Itachi alone as he put the instruments away. She stomped straight up to him. _

_"Teach me how to play." She demanded, looking up at him with a determined expression._

_Itachi looked up, amusement playing in his dark eyes. "I thought it was shit?" _

_She grimaced at her previous words. "Pleasee?"_

_He stood up, walking to the back of the room and picking out a blue guitar bag from the wall._

_"Bass would be no good for you. For a kid with so much attitude, definitely electric." _

_Her emerald eyes widened. "It's amazing..."_

* * *

Sakura smiled fondly at the memory. She had had a natural talent for music like her brother, and Itachi had been an awesome teacher. Now she was in one of the best bands of the world. It was all a tad overwhelming.

And as much as it had annoyed her to have practice today, it was a welcoming distraction from Yuka.

"We need a new song." Itachi's voice broke her from her thoughts.

She grinned, pulling out her notebook.

"I have just the thing."

* * *

1 hour later

Sakura lay spread out in the sun, laying on the balcony while the rest of the band huddled around the xbox. Tobi was killing kisame on some Lego game, how that was possible she wasn't sure, just that it was highly embarrassing for the fish man. She sighed, content with the way that the band had taken to her song. With any luck, they would open with it at the debut.

The debut. Something that excited her and scared her at the same time. On one said side she was happy to be able to do what she loved, on other side she feared the change that would come with it.

The sound of someone slumping down next to her broke her from her thoughts.

"What do you want?" she asked cooly, annoyed that he was interrupting her peace.

"No need to be a bitch." He growled back, crossing his arms behind his head and gazing up into the sky.

"What are you doing out in the sun? I thought it wasn't good for vampires?" She retorted, though smiling slightly.

He didn't answer for a while. "hn. Good sunscreen works wonders."

She chuckled under her breath, and with the mood significantly lightened, the two went back to a comfortable silence.

Until Sasuke decided to break it.

"How do you know Yuka?" He asked, so softly she had to strain to hear it.

Her teeth grinded at the thought of that girl.

"Family business associates." She said through clenched teeth.

"Are you friends with her?" A pained expression crossed his face as he asked, as if fearing the answer.

Sakura snorted. "When hell freezes over!"

Sasuke visibly relaxed at her answer. The fear constricted in his chest since that morning slightly lessoned, though still present.

"What about you hey Uchiha?" Sakura rolled onto her side so she was facing him, gaging his reaction carefully.

It was so quick, so controlled, but she saw it flash in his eyes. Pain.

"Hn. later." He muttered, looking away.

"Bastard. You can't do that." She said, sitting up and smacking him over the top of the head, though he didn't fail to hear the lightness in her voice. And she didn't press him for details.

He inwardly smiled. This girl continued to surprise him. Continued to be different.

"Why always so violent?" He asked sitting up to face her, rubbing the back of his head.

"Something about your face. It just calls to be hit." She answered grinning.

He leant in and pressed his lips to hers, a small chaste kiss, before she smacked him again in the same place.

"BECAUSE YOU KEEP SEXUALLY ASSAULTING ME! Thats why I get violent!" She told him off hotly, causing his smirk to widen.

Because she didn't remove her hand which was intwined with his.

They weren't sure what they were, or how long it would last. And neither would admit they didn't want it to end.

* * *

Longest chapter ever as an appology!

Love you longtime 3


	19. Chapter 19

That afternoon she spent with Sasuke was easily one of the best times she had in a while, though she would never admit it out loud. He was one of the few boys apart from he best friends that actually had the guts to insult her, rather then acting like she was some kind of god. It was a nice change, even if it was just because he enjoyed being an asshole. The main reason that she had dressing in disguise was because she was so utterly sick and tired of everyone being so fake, and so terrified to act normal infront of her. It was almost refreshing to go to school and get harassed and bullied by Karin and her gang.

"You can't be serious?" Sasuke had is eyebrows raised so high they seemed to disappear under his bangs, causing Sakura to snort loudly in amusement. He glared at her.

"You got me, was just pulling your leg. Can't anything past you " She replied, using a tone that she knew would piss him off.

A stormy expression past over his face, causing her to laugh. One thing Sasuke couldn't stand was being made fun of.

"Yes, I am serious." She said, smiling softly, causing his expression to fade back into its normal, almost emotionless, except for the small glint of worry in his eyes.

"Hn. Bad idea." He said, arms crossed.

"Why? Because it will make you look like a complete and utter moron for being such an ass to me?" She replied grinning

_Yes._

"NO." He retorted

"Worried about the male population of the school?" She inquired.

_Yes._

he snorted. "As if?" He dug his hands in his pockets and stuck his nose up proudly.

A Feigned look of hurt flashed across her face. "I suppose I'll go hang with Naruto then... At least he doesn't have a stick up his ass." She said, before turning on heel and stalking off in the opposite direction, grinning slightly when she heard him follow, sighing loudly. "Seriously? Anyone but him."

"Why? Because he has a soul?" Sakura shouted, so he could hear over the loud wailing coming from the garage.

"Hn. Because he's an idiot who still thinks babies come from cabbage patches!" He Yelled back, as she flung the door open and was glomped by a whirlwind of blond.

"Oh Sakura-chan, you are the best!" Teme left me in here for like eight hours without food and or water! All there is in here are those stupid shiny cars and teme said he would cut my hand off if I touched them, and bigger teme nearly put me in hospital that one time I dropped Raman on the seat! Who does that? I'll tell you who! Bastards do! Big, fat, pale, bastards!" He babbled into her shoulder, causing Sasuke and her to sweat drop. He really didn't shut up.

Naruto turned to glare at his best friend. "And I DO know where babies come from!" He turned red at the look they both gave him. "Kiba told me the other day..."

Sakura fell to her knees, howling with laughter while Sasuke smirked amused. How Naruto had ever made it past Eighth grade they would never understand..

"I mean, I don't even understand why he would tell me such horrifying things! All I said was Hinata-chan looks really pretty today and he goes of and says dirty shit! I mean, she's my girlfriend and all, so its not even weird I think she is utterly adorable!"

Sasuke sighed loudly. "I truly give up on you."

Sakura shot him a look. "Don't give him a hard time just because you have a go at anything that moves! Lets go upstairs, Sasori's cooking tea!"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Food! Finally!" He shouted with glee as he dragged her up the stairs, leaving Sasuke alone.

He stood for a moment, basking in the silence before slowly sinking to the ground, head in hands. To anyone else watching it would look like he was crying, as they wouldnt be able to see the bitter smile his lips had formed.

"God you're a bitch Sakura.." He muttered to himself. Showing emotions was a highly draining exercise. He finally made up his mind. He would finally put all the bullshit that had held him back behind him. Getting up, he followed his friends.

* * *

The day had been awesome until Itachi had gotten a text. The smirk that had been plastered on his face since practice had started fell and he's eyes visibly narrowed. Quickly excusing himself from the room, he walked into the hallway, opening the text.

_Tell Sasuke I want to see him. If you dont i'll tell him everything. Yuka._

Itachi snarled out loud. That bitch, took great pleasure out of destroying everything around her.

He wouldn't let her hurt his little brother. Not again.

It was a stupid idea to threaten Itachi. Especially about his brother. That was unacceptable. It couldn't continue. Especially with his foolish little brothers new found feelings for Sakura. Not after Sakura had cured him of the damage she had caused. Heads will roll.

He quickly dialled Akatsuki's manager. "We have some changes to make?"

* * *

"There's something I need to tell you guys" Itachi addressed them all after 200 bucks of pizza had been absolutely destroyed. Sakura had never seen so much food go in so little time, except for that one time that Gaara had dragged her along to art camp. Some boy had been dumb enough to challenge him to a pie eating contest. Bad idea. Their parents had taken him to a doctor multiple times for fear of a tapeworm living in his stomach.

"What is it, fearless leader?" Deidara asked, mouth still splattered with cheese.

"Fucking wash your face, no one wants to see that, you big blonde bitch." Hidan slapped him in the stomach as he sat down on the couch next to him.

"Manager called. We are opening this Saturday instead of next. We're flying out tomorrow night, not next week."

There was a loud crash, as Sasuke smashed a vase as he stormed out of the room, making special effort to slam the door on his way out.

"Was he always a whingy bitch or is this a recent thing?" Sasori inquired lightly.

Itachi sighed. "I swear his brain stopped maturing after he turned nine."

"Sister dear, being his soulmate and all, you should go and console the poor boy."

She flipped him off before grudgingly following Sasuke.

"I'm going out, I'll be back soon." Itachi said, grabbing his keys.

* * *

"If you do not leave my little brother alone, I will destroy you." Itachi leant against the hood of his car, the brown haired girl standing infront of him.

"Strong words Itachi-kun. I'm hurt." She said, smiling slightly.

He growled. "Don't talk to me like that, we are not friends anymore. We will never be friends anymore."

"You watch the way you speak to me Itachi, or I will tell Sasuke."

"I wont let you cause any trouble Yuka. You will not touch my family." With those parting words Itach got into his car and sped off.

* * *

"I swear lately you acting like the biggest brat ever." Sakura said, leaning against the doorway to Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke ignored her, lying down on his bed and turning up the stereo.

"This I hate everyone attitude this like your thing? Am I going to have to read your poems next?

She walked into his room, pulling out the music from the power, and lied down next to him. Surprisingly, he didn't move away.

"Why are you here?" he asked after a while.

"Band practice."

He pushed her off the bed.

She shrieked, pulling the blankets with her causing him to topple off with her.

"Get off me." She said glaring up at him.

He smirked widely, eyes full of amusement. "But I have you right were I want you."

He leaned down to brush his lips to hers, before she successfully pushed him off.

They both sat, leaning against his bed. "Tomorrow's my last day at school for a while." She said.

"I know."

"Then I'm going on tour."

"Hn."

"I'll be gone for a while."

"Hn."

She was growing annoyed with his lack of response.

"And Naruto has been taking stuff from your underwear draw."  
His head jerked up, eyes flashing with alarm, which narrowed at her laugh, before it faded to silence.

Awkward silence.

Sasuke was the first one to break the silence. "Go out with me."

* * *

WOW. Seriously took me three months this. I really dislike being in yr12 (senior) . Sorry Guys, I am seriously trying to continue writing, but its going to be spontaneous. (three updates one week none for 947606570 months, that kind of thing) Thanks to everyone who I still reading this, especially those who leave a review. It seriously makes my day. I check my emails and then do an excited little happy dance.

* * *

More awkward silence.


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Naruto!**

_"Go out with me."_

"No." Sakura replied instantly, mouth still wide with shock at his suddeness.

He looked taken aback, flinching as if he had been slapped. 'Why?" His face caused her to fall into hysterics.

"Because you didn't ask me, you shouted out me. What happened to player smooth talking sasu-cakes?" She said grinning slightly.

"Don't make me say it again Sakura." He growled, trying to stop his reddening face.

She leaned in, brushing her lips to his, pulling back much to his disgust when he tried to deepen the kiss.

"Fine Sasuke-kun, If you promise to stop being such a mopey bitch."

* * *

"I'm so proud of teme, finally learning to express himself!" Naruto beemed, tears brimming in his eyes.

"So cute yeah, he finally is becoming a man" Deidara replied happily Pushing Naruto out of the way so he could peak through the tiny crack in Sasuke's door.

"What a fucking sissy. Stop fucking watching him, it's creepy as."Hidan grumbled, though he was standing right next to them.

Itachi stood to the side of the corridor, looking very off put, standing right next to him was an even more off put looking Sasori. "I don't like it." Sasori grumbled, looking mildly annoyed. "Your brother isn't exactly the best with girls"

Itachi smirked slightly, nodding his head in affirmation. "I highly doubt that that Sakura is in need of this big brother act, she has shown multiple times that she can very easily beat the crap out of my foolish little brother myself."

Naruto cracked up laughing, leaning heavily against the door clutching his belly, before toppling to the ground when a murderous looking Uchiha ripped the door open.

"LEAVE!" He bellowed at the snickering crowd assembled around the entrance to his bedroom.

"Don't get your nickers in a knot yeah? Deidara said cracking up as they walked away

Naruto paused for a second before following the others. "Don't screw it up Teme, okay?"

Sasuke snorted turning his head slightly. " I know how to keep a girl dobe, unlike you."

Naruto snicked. "Thats just it Sasuke, its not Sakura whose the girl in your relationship."

Sasuke smacked him over the head. "Tch, get out of here idiot.", and shut the door in his face.

"That was interesting." Sakura said, laughing slightly.

"Annoying." Sasuke said, lying down on his bed again next to her. But he was smiling.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a small amount of time.

"Guitar hero?" Sakura suggested after a second.

"If you want to loose."

* * *

"One more, I'll definitely get you this time!" Sakura shouted in a rage, slamming the guitar controller down as they tied for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Sakura, its 12:30am. We have school tomorrow."

"ONE MORE."

Sasuke sighed. "One more."

5 minutes later.

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!" Sakura yelled angrily, as Sasuke placed the controller down looking very smug.

"Player 1 winner. Funny, thats the controller I had. How strange." He said, an uncharacteristic grin plastered across his face.

"Five points emo boy. Five points!" She growled, crossing her arms.

"Still a win Sakura." He leaned in, whispering in her ear. "Didn't know you were such a bad loser." His breath caused chills on her skin, and her heart to beat a little faster then she would have liked. She pushed him away, looking in the other direction to hide the redness spreading across her cheeks. "Dont breath on me idiot. Your breath is disgusting."

Sasuke just barely hid the look of horror threatening to cover his face.

"It is not!" He snorted. Sakura grinned at the look on his face. She leaned over, pressing her lips to his cheek.

"I better go, Sasori's probably passed out on the couch by now." She whispered, getting up and walking out of the bedroom.

Sakura walked into the lounge room, stopping startled at the scene that met her. All the guys, expect Itachi, were passed out on the floor, surrounded by mountains of cheese balls. Her brother, smart stotic type, was spooning with diedara, both sporting sharpie mustaches.

"Really guys, the press would have a field day if they saw this." She said sighing, wincing slightly when she spotted hidan, lying on his stomach with nothing on.

"Bit too much to drink." Itachi said, stating the extremely obvious.

"And why aren't you on the floor?"

He grinned. " I can hold my liquor, clearly."

"And the facial art? Really?"

He cocked his head to one side, examining his friends faces. "I see it as a bit of an improvement."

Sakura grinned, shaking her head as she leant down next to her brother, puling him up. "You sir, are an arrogant prick." Itachi smirked, walking over to help her carry Sasori out to the car. "Comes with the name."

* * *

It was a quick drive back to the mansion, something that Sakura was incredibly thankful for. Sasori had revived when Itachi had thrown him into the back seat, and was now leaning over the drivers seat informing his incredibly annoyed little sister everything that was wrong with Sasuke.

"He's a little skanky emo boy with more emotional issues than you!" Sasori yelled, words slurring and jumbling into one another.

"True."

"True! He's your boyfriend! Your meant to defend him! I knew this relationship was one big lie to piss me off!" Sasori wailed dramatically. Sakura made a mental note to make sure never leave him alone with Itachi again.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Sasori-nii, I've whipped him into line." She pulled her lips into an evil smile, as she pulled up the driveway that lead to the mansion.

The front door opened as Gaara came rushing out to help his twin carry their incoherent, intoxicated older brother inside the house.

"Brother!" Sakura cried happily, engulfing him in a bear hug. Gaara grinned. "Hey!"

"You dropped me!" Sasori said, shocked.

Gaara looked down at his brother, before pulling out his phone and taking a few snaps.

"Hey!" Sasori snapped, covering his face.

"For your next brithday party brother. Or girlfriend, whichever comes first."

Sakura looked thoughtful for a second. "Definitely birthday party."

* * *

A short while after Sakura had turned in, there was a soft knock at her bedroom door, and Gaara came in, sitting at the end of the bed.

"Sasori says your going out with Uchiha. Alochol or truth?"

Sakura sighed, rolling over. "Truth."

Gaara smirked. "I knew it." Sakura sat up, swinging the pillow into his head. "SHUTUP."

"Okay, okay!" Gaara said, jumping back as she went for a second swing.

"I'm happy for you sis I really am." Gaara said softly, getting up and moving towards the door.

"But you go on tour tomorrow, for god knows how long, and Sasuke stays here. What are you going to do then?"

Sakura looked startled, glancing up at her brother with widened eyes. He looked at her, with an almost piteous look in his eyes before shutting the bedroom door and leaving her in darkness once more.

Sakura sank back into the comfort of her pillows, chest feeling strangely tight for some reason.

Leaning over she grabbed her phone to check the time, for the dreaded countdown of how many more hours of sleep was left. A message flashed up on the screen to her surprise causing a smile to break out without control

_Sleep well._

_S.U_ x

* * *

That morning, Sakura walked into her bathroom and straightened her hair. She put a bit of masacra and eyeliner on. She did went to very little effort at all, but this little effort made a big difference. She gazed into the mirror, looking just as good as she did in the magazines. Annoyed, she rubbed off the makeup and screwed up her hair. While it was refreshing to once again be recognisable, she felt the loss heavily of her alter ego, the look that had allowed her to live for a few short weeks without the people around her treating her like she was some kind of super human.

"You don't have to do this you know." She turned to see her twin leaning against the door of her bathroom.

"Do what?" She asked, voice slightly sharp with annoyance as she already knew what he was going to say.

"Give up this whole normal facade. Become a rock star. If you debut, those stupid little disguises we have been able to get away with definitely wont fly."

She looked back in the mirror, then at the ground. "I know." She thought of the bunch of idiots in the band that she had grown up with, and a certain boy with onyx eyes. "This is what I want."

She glanced up and down her brother, who was dressed in skinny jeans and a hoodie. She snickered to herself, thinking of all the female attention he would receive at school. She would be the first to admit her brother was incredibly attractive, something he seemed to be blatantly unaware of.

Gaara nodded. "Lets go then, school starts in 12 minutes."

* * *

"I hate life." Sakura muttered for the millionth time as she dragged herself out the door, Gaara following with a smile on his face, looking like the incredibly enthusiastic morning person that he was.

"Shouldn't have stayed up so late Sis." He said, all but beaming at her, receiving a death glare in return.

"You drive." She grunted, throwing the keys at him and curling up in the passenger seat.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "You worry me sometimes."

"Drivveee." She grumbled, waving her hands.

Sasuke was waiting in the car park for them, leaning against a black convertible.

Gaaara pulled in smoothly into the free carpark next to him, rolling his eyes as Sasuke leant down and opened the door for Sakura.

"How very chivalrous of you." Sakura said grinning, before throwing her schoolbag at him. "Keep it up!" He suddenly leant down, grabbing her around the waist and pressing his lips to hers .

"Wwhhat was that for!" She said, as they parted, his face never leaving hers. He smirked.

"Just letting everyone know to back the fuck off."

Sakura peered over his shoulder, mouth dropping when she saw the large group of unlookers that had amassed, boys staring longingly at her, girls torn between excitement and jealously.

"I told you this would happen didn't I?" He said as they walked through the crowd, not letting go of her waist.

"Shut up." She muttered.

"OI BITCH, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

"Really." Sakura sighed as Karin pushed her way through the crowd,.

"STUPID NERD, GETTING A MAKEOVER. YOU THINK YOU CAN COPY SAKURA-SANS LOOK AND GET AWAY WITH IT! AND WITH SASUKE TOO!" She bellowed, howling like a wounded animal.

There was a pause, while Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara processed what she had just said.

"Wait what? Copy? Really?" Sakura spluttered, facepalming,

"She is Sakura Haruno, you moron." Gaara growled annoyed.

Karin turned on him. "YOU TO! DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANY SHA-" She cut off suddenly, stepping back as killer aura leaked of him.

"They have the same names as them you fool. Is there any end to your stupidity!" Sasuke growled, grabbing Sakura and pushing forward, incredibly annoyed at the whole situation. Karin and the fan crowd was seriously something he didn't want to deal with today.

Karin sunk to the ground as they walked past, shock covering her face. "That was Sakura Haruno the whole time?" she wailed as her friends crowded around her, all sporting similar looks of shock and dispair.

"Sakura, you look so much better." Sakura and Sasuke both jumped at the voice, turning with identical looks of controlled anger on their face.

"Yuka, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked through her teeth.

"It's illegal to not do so is it not?" Her voice was sickly sweet, and it made her feel sick. Sasuke glanced around, looking slightly alarmed at the amount of people listening in on their conversation.

She walked over, pulling Sakura away from Sasuke and wrapping her arms around the pinkette in the same way friends would greet each other. "You two look good together. But your leaving, hope that doesn't effect this cute little thing you two have going on. Would be a shame."

Sakura pushed away, a pained look on her face. "What have you got planned?" She whispered, unable to hide the desperation seeping into her voice.

"Wait and see."A sly smile spread across her lips. "Good luck with the rock star status love."

* * *

Sorry about the filler chapter, completely needed I assure you all

Happy Easter Guys! (Or Happy Sunday, which ever applies)! Fast update for me be happy guys 'Pats on the back' Lets be honest, I would die a happy women if we reached 600 reviews. pleasepleaseplease. I'll update super faster 'n stuff.

Oh yeah, I started a new story to, called **Alone** (Generic fanfic title, I know) It would mean the world to me if you guys could check it and give advice and feedback.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Naruto!**

Sakura felt like the new girl all over again. But it wasn't the same as last time, where should could be the inconsequential new kid who just snickered at the rest of the idiots, no. She was now the new girl who everyone knew everything about (or at least, as much as google would allow them to know). She felt herself getting progressively more and more annoyed at the stares and whispers that she was receiving walking the corridors of the school as she had down for months, and had to keep reminding herself that it was really to be expected that they were acting in that way. The girl that they had ignored the most had turned out to be one of the most loved idols in Japan. That's got to be a kick in the teeth.

To be honest, that wasn't the only reason that they were staring, she just refused to acknowledge the other reason, just as she refused to look down at her and Sasuke's joined hands. To weird. Don't think about it. Don't think about how much you like it. Stupid chicken butt haired boy.

"I don't like this much." Sakura muttered as she got her books out of her locker, Sasuke leaning against the wall looking much to casual, and much to attractive.

He smirked. "Told you so."

"Shut up smartass." She mumbled, slamming the door of her poor abused locker and walking away in a huff. She was quickly stopped by two strong hands around her waist, his breath tickling her ear. She hated how much he affected her. And loved it at the same time.

"For the record Sakura-chan I don't like it that much either. I hate not having you to myself." She felt his lips on hair, and concentrated really hard on not going weak at the knees.

"God, the sexual tension is palpable." A haunted voice announced dramatically. Both teenagers turned to see their homeroom teacher leaning against the wall a few meters away from them, eyes in that annoying sex book.

"Your an hour and a half early Kakashi-sensei" Sakura muttered, irritated as she stepped away quickly from the prying hands of her boyfriend.

"Hmm yes, their were surprising lack of black cats to impede my journey to work this morning." He said chuckling lightly, shutting the little book and putting it in his back pocket. He walked past the two teens, stopping to look over his shoulder when they didn't follow.

"I must say Sakura-chan, I much preferred your other look. It made class with that bunch of idiots a lot more interesting." She saw a crinkle under the surgical mask he always seemed to wear.

"You knew the whole time didn't you." Sasuke said softly

Kakashi chuckled once again. "You give me far to much credit Sasuke-kun." He replied waving carelessly over his shoulder as he walked away.

"I don't understand the world" Sakura sighed as Sasuke grabbed her hand once again and lead her towards the classroom.

"It would be boring if you did."

* * *

They walked into their usual classroom together, though Sasuke dragged Sakura up to the back seat when she tried to sit in her own.

"I like it down there Sasuke." She whined as he forced her into the seat next to him.

"And have everyone stare at you the entire lesson?"

"...Fine."

"UZUMAKI IS IN THE BUILDING" Naruto bellowed as he walked into the classroom, though is happy grin quickly turned to that one of horror.

"MY SEAT. YOU THIEF SAKURA-CHAN! YOU FILTHY THIEF."

"...Soz.."

"Naruto, sit down on a free chair right now before I make you sit on the floor." Kakashi drawled, not looking up from his book.

Sakura and Sasuke both snickered as Naruto took the front seat, next to Lee and Shino. Lee nearly fell of his seat with excitement and Shino pulled out his cockroach collection out of his back pocket.

"How did you survive.." Sasuke whispered to Sakura as she tried to control her laughter at the look of absolute dispair on Naruto's face.

She grinned, cracking her knuckles. "The exact same way I deal with you."

An annoyed look passed across his handsome face.

"Hn." He crossed his arms and leant back on his chair, legs propped up on the desk, his usual look that sent the ladies wild.

"Emo boy." She said grinning, knowing it would piss him off.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Your the one dating me.." He said, smirking.

"Shit." Was her only reply. He rolled his eyes at her response, moving his attention to the window next to his seat in which he always seemed to be gazing out of when he should have been paying attention, though unknown to anyone else his hands entwined with hers under the desk. He leaned back on his chair casually, refusing to acknowledge the voice in his head that was telling him that this was the happiest he had been in years.

* * *

They filed into the cafeteria as the lunch bell rang, Sasuke pulling Sakura along by the wrist as she attempted to reach the lonely table in the corner that she had always been sitting on.

"No point sitting by yourself anymore, a lot has changed." He reminded her as she sat down next to him, feeling incredibly out of place.

She regarded him for a second, remembering less than a month ago she would have rather gnawed off her own foot than have to be within twenty metres of him. And he had regarded most girls as pathetic tools for his amusement. Yes, alot had changed.

He noticed how her brow furrowed slightly, a sign that something was upsetting her. "You okay?" He asked in a low voice, as to not stir the others curiosity.

She thought of the airplane she would be on that night, the months of touring and how much more insane her life was about to come. A life where there would barely be a second to spare for months on end.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He didn't look convinced, but didn't get a chance to push further as her phone rang.

"I'll be back in a sec" She told him, standing up and walking quickly out of the noisy room.

"What is it?" She said into the receiver, leaning against the wall of the hallway.

_'We need to talk now. I'm parked outside. It's important."_

She heard something in his voice that she never heard. Fear.

"I'm on my way." She hang up, walking outside to the front of the school, quickly sliding into the passenger seat of the porche parked on the curve.

"What is so important Itachi that you had to pull me out of school?"

"It's Yuka. She's planning something big, and all I know is it's got something to do with this." He slid his phone over to her.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "But that was like a year ago.. What could she possibly do with this?"

"I don't know." He ran his hands through is hair, something he only did when he was really stressed.

"She wrecked my relationship with my brother once, I can't let her do it again. I can't stand Sasuke's hatred again." He clenched his hands in his lap. She reached out and squeezed his shoulder, eyes full of concern.

"Again?"

"Yeah. You May have your own dealings with this girl, but she seems to have quite the fascination with the Uchiha's.."

Sakura swallowed, trying to understand what she had just heard, but not wanting to register it.

"Just tell me Itachi."

He sighed, pulling away from the school. "It's really not my place to tell Sakura, and I do not wish you to think any less of me."

She sighed. "How long have we been friends for Ita-kun? Nothing will change."

At that a small smile appeared on his face.

"She is the reason Sasuke is, well was, such an asshole with girls. Because when he was in junior high, never had a girlfriend, she made him fall hopelessly in love with her for fun. And then she broke his heart."

He paused, eyes full of regret.

"How did she break his heart Itachi?"

* * *

"This seat taken?" Sasuke looked up to see his worst nightmare slide into the newly empty seat next to him.

"Yes it is actually!" Naruto growled, glaring from across the table.

"By who?" Yuka smiled back in. "I don't see anyone."'

"Sakura-chan, who is coming back, so If you don't want her to whoop your ass into next week, MOOOVEE" Naruto replied, spitting noodles everywhere as he emphasized the last word.

"That's funny, I just saw Sakura get into a car out the front of the school." Yuka replied, examining her nails.

Sasuke clenched his teeth. "What?"

"You don't believe me, go look outside."

Sasuke rose from his chair and stormed out of the cafeteria, his blonde friend hot on his heels.

"Your a crazy bitch, you know that right?" Tenten stated, shaking her head in anger.

"I know. Makes things more interesting."

Sasuke shoved open the doors of the school just as a silver porche pulled out and down the straight. The same silver porche that was parked next to his car every night in the garage.  
"What the hell." He growled, pulling out his phone and dialling Sakura, typing in the number wrong several times due to his anger. She answered on the first ring.

"Taking your sweet time. When are you coming back to lunch." He all but growled, trying to quash the rising anger.

_"Hey Sasuke-kun, was just about to call. Somethings come up at home, so Gaara sent a driver over. Ill see you this arvo."_

She hang up almost straight away, which did nothing for his temper.

"What she say?" Naruto asked as Sasuke stormed back into the school.

"Gaara sent one of the family drivers over." He spat, almost knocking two younger classmen over as she pushed through the crowd.

"And whats wrong with that?" Naruto asked, having to jog to keep up with him.

"Unless Itachi has picked up a part time job she is lying to me." He answered, clenching his fingers in his hair.

"Hey, hey Sasuke slow down." He grabbed his friend and forced him to stop stomping through the hallway.

"Listen to yourself man! This is Sakura-chan we are talking about! Why would she lie to you!" Naruto reminded him, tryin to calm him down.

"I know, I know!" Sasuke snapped back frustrated. "But that's what I just saw, Dammit! I don't know." He pushed Naruto to the side and stalked off into the crowd, making it almost impossible for Naruto to follow.

* * *

"I didn't know what she was doing, I had no idea she was even talking to Sasuke. I had met her a year ago at one of those stupid rich parties and all I knew was that they were friends. I thought she was pretty. Stuck up, though not bad to look at."

Sakura tried not to notice how high the speed was getting, or how hard Itachi's hands clenched the wheel. She just willed him to go on.

"Foolish little brother, she had insisted on coming back to our house, took him up to his room, told him how much she loved him, how much she wanted them to take their relationship to the 'next level'." He snorted.

"After that, she came down to my room. I had no idea why she was here, what she had just done, all I remembered was the bottle of vodka I had consumed to myself that night."

He glanced over at her. "This is why I never get drunk. It makes you do stupid things. Clouds your judgement. Not worth it."

Sakura didn't want to listen to the last bit, what she knew was coming.

"Naturally he walked in. That's the way the universe works right?" He gave a humorless laugh.

"She then told him that the whole time that they had spent together was just to get closer to me. That it was all one lie." He swallowed."I don't remember much of that night, I have the vodka to thank of that, but I will never forget the look on his face when she told him no one would ever want such a meek shadow of his older brother. It was dad all over again."

Sakura felt the pools that had been filling her eyes slowly slide down her face. Words could not describe how much she hated Yuka at the moment, how much she wanted to rip her face off. Or how much she wanted to be with Sasuke at that moment. Let him know that he wasn't worthless.

"He took off for a month. We couldn't find him anywhere. I thought I would go insane. The only thing that kept me grounded were our lessons." He smiled softly at the memory. "Then he was found, and home, and I was happier than I had been in a long time. But he didn't speak a word to me. Wouldn't even look at me. It was the worse feeling. I never want to feel that way again."

"And she did it all for a bit of fun." Sakura whispered, quickly wiping away the tears from her eyes. She hated crying.

"We'll get her buddy, don't you worry." Sakura squeezed his shoulder once again as they pulled into the Uchiha mansion.

**A/N**

**SASUCAKES :'(  
**

**Sorry If this is all rushed and shit, I just really wanted to get it out! I feel so bad for leaving it for so long. In truth, it's probably more at the anger at this website deleting my second biggest (and the first I ever wrote) story, because someone reported it (for what I will never know)  
**

**hatelife.  
**

**Love you guys.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Naruto**

"Sasuke, where are you going." Naruto chased him through the crowd as he stormed down to the car park, growling in fustration as he shuffled through his back pack trying to find the keys.

"What does it look like? I'm going home!" He growled, slamming the keys into the igition.

"Sasuke wait, I know there is a good explaination for this, we still have three classes, come on dude. Wait till after school." Naruto begged, but to now avail.

He was at home in record time, his annoyance spiking as he pulled in next too his brother's car, out of the garage and sitting in the driveway.

The first thing Sasuke noticed when he walked into the family mansion was Sakura's ripped converse placed neatly next to his brothers, causing feelings directed at his older sibling that he had never wanted to feel ever again stir in the pit of his stomach. Gritting his teeth, he stormed up the stairs towards the west wing of the house, where he knew that they would be. He felt a slight annoyance at himself when feelings of utter relief flooded him at the discovery that they were not in Itachi's bedroom. God he hated that room. Why was he thinking like this ?!

This was so ridiculous. "It's all her fault." He muttered to himself as he made his way to the studio, the only other place that they would be, "And yours too Aniki." He added as an afterthought. Stupid Yuka. Fucking Yuka. Just when everything was finally going right. He all but ripped the door off its hinges, panic once again flooding his systems when he saw that they were not there either. No, no, no.

Kisame and Deidara sat in the far corner of the studio, random travel bags and instruments scattered around them, to enthrawled in their card game to notice his panic.

"Any red twos?" Kisame asked Diedara, voice clearly holding back anger. Deidara had a horrfic competitive streak and was horrible to play any type of game with.

"GO FISH, FISHBOY!" Diedara howled dodging as Kisame lunged for his throat.

"Guys, where is Itachi." Sasuke interupted, impatient.

"I'LL KILL YOU GIRLY BOY!" kisame roared, trying to get Diedara in a head lock.

"Guys." Sasuke tried again.

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO SMELLS LIKE OFF SALMON LADY SNATCH. YOU SHOULD GET THAT SHIT CHECKED OUT." Diedara yelled back as Kisame pulled on his precious hair.

"IDIOTS. WHERE THE FUCK IS ITACHI?" Sasuke roared.

They both stopped in their tracks, Kisame's hand tangled in Deidara's hair and Diedara's foot wedged under Kisame's chin.

"Hey Sasuke, don't you have like school now?" Deidara asked happily as his hair was pulled.

"Answer the question." Sasuke growled, causing the two to frown.

"Don't get your panties in a twist kid. He's in the East wing with your lady friend." Kisame commented, though he was out the door before he had even finished the sentence.

"Sakura!" He yelled, storming down the hallway, opening up every door he passed on his way through. Damn his family for being rich. Damn this big house.

"Sakura-god damn it-" He was cut off with a loud and very annoyed "Whaaaaaat?"

Sakura stormed around the corner of one of the corridors, emerald eyes blazing with annoyance.

"What are you doing here, seriously?" She snapped at him, crossing her arms.

He snorted. "Didn't realise I needed permission to enter my own house."

"Oh well yeah, but you should be at school." He raised his eyebrows at that. What was she, his mother.

Anger overcoming him, he pushed forward, backing her up against a wall. It was weird to see her look so small, he sometimes forgot the massive height difference, her firey personality making up for the lack of feet.

"You know what Sakura, so should you. You should be at school with me." he leaned in closer, until his lips were just above her ear. She flinched, eyes closed which did nothing more than annoy him further.

"But instead you are here, playing hooky with Itachi, contrary to what you told me before."

"Sasuke I-" She tried to speak but his voice voice broke her weak words once again. "How do you think that makes me feel?" He breathed into her ear.

Then suddenly he was off her, walking back down the corridor as fast as he had come up it.

"Sasuke wait, its not like that!" She yelled after him, causing him to falter in his walk.

"Save it." He replied, not turning to look back, and kept on walking.

* * *

"AHHH! WHY IS HE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Sakura screamed again, causing Itachi to grimace. She had been pacing back forth yelling random insults about his foolish younger brother for the good part of half an hour. He was starting to find it highly distracting.

"It was just one of Otouto's little trantrums, I wouldn't worry about it." Itachi replied calmly again, though his uninterested replies was starting to really annoy her. Did he not get what that stupid boy had automatically assumed?

Itachi sighed, turning away from the computer to regard her with his cool expression. "Yes Sakura, I understand what he is assuming." He looked away for a second, his eyes meeting the floor before he looked back up. "While It hurts I cannot say I blame him."

"Itachi, you're not one of those people. Don't talk that." She said, frowning.

He nodded slightly, before turning back to the computer. She could tell by his lack of response that he did not take her words too heart.

"We must concentrate on trying to keep this crap from reaching the internet. The plane leaves in like eight hours, we are running out of time."

She sat next to him, gazing at the screen but not really understanding what was going on. "So what exactly are you doing right now?"

"Im hacking into the world news website, to see if any of the pictures have been sent to their servers." He replied, not looking up from the screen. Her eyes widened.

"I'm impressed." She said, to which he replied with a grunt.

Suddenly the screen went blank, causing them both to freeze. "Itachi?" Sakura questioned as Itachi leant forward, banging the keyboard angrily. "Shutup for a second" He growled, getting more infuriated when the screen stayed black.

On cue there was a soft buzzing in his shorts, causing him to growl again and rip the offending mobile open. "WHAT?"

Sakura watched as his face drained of annoyance. "You're joking." Suddenly he threw the phone on at the wall, a quick display of unrestrained anger that Sakura had never seen Itachi show.

He stormed out of the room without a word to her, confirming two things in her mind. One being the thing they had feared the most had come to pass and two, Itachi really loved his litter brother.

Itachi slammed the door of his bedroom and lay on the bed, rubbing his eyes. He needed to think. It wasn't like him to allow emotions to over come regular thought like this. He needed a plan and he needed it fast.

* * *

"What are you getting all upset over teme? You should trust Sakura-chan more!" Naruto scolded, slapping him over the back of the head as he regarded his drink with cool dis interest.

He didn't rely, to busy being sullen and mulling over his own thoughts before he was broken out of his gaze with another slap.

"Don't ignore me bastard!" Naruto had ballowed, before shrinking back under his onyx eyed friend's murderous.

"Do that again dobe, I dare you." He whispered, causing Naruto to laugh cautiously, whilst backing away slightly.

"But seriously, Sakura wouldn't do that!"

Sasuke swallowed, trying to drown the swirling feeling of doubt in his stomach that was making him want to throw up his breakfast.

"They have had a relationship in the past dobe, she pretty much told me that herself." Sasuke spat venomously.

"In the past being the key phrase! She is crazy about you right now stupid bastard! Why can't you see that?"

"I do not need lectures from idiot's like you." Sasuke muttered, taking a swig of his drink. Naruto tried to snatch the foul smelling liquid out of his reach, but even slighty intoxicated Sasuke's reflexes where second to none. Except Itachi, he corrected himself bitterly.

"Well obviously you do! She had a chance with Itachi. But she said yes to you! Even though you are the biggest bastard around!" Naruto sighed. "Sometimes I think she is the real idiot here." Sasuke punched him in the arm."Don't talk about her like that."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Listen to yourself. Here you are doubting her and your brother, who would do anything for you, yet you defend her when I say she's stupid. Even I can see that is stupid teme."

Sasuke frowned. He hated it when Naruto said something intelligent, something that made sense and didn't involve food. It was if the world had moved off its axis and judgement day was coming.

"Just put away your stupid commitment fears." Naruto continued, adopting a softer tone. He knew very well how painful of a topic this was for his best friend. "Go talk to her. Appologise for being a bastard. Give her a free swing. Then go play scrabble or whatever it is people do. She leaves tonight, you aren't going to get much time after that!"

Sasuke sighed, standing up and walking towards the door. "I hate it when you say something that makes sense." He muttered, causing Naruto to adopt a superior grin. "Don't get a big head dob. You're still an idiot." Sasuke stumbled slighty, something he never did.

Naruto gazed at him, concerned. "And you're drunk. Hand over the key's bastard."

* * *

"I just sent the photo's then, I give it one, maybe two hours tops before they are all over the internet and precious little Sasuke sees them." Yuka smiled to herself. This was great news, everything was going exactly to plan. She looked over the table smiling at the one who had made this all possible.

"Thank you so much for all your help. I wouldn't of been able to do anything like this without you." She replied, smiling widely. And she meant it. She had been so bored playing little rich girl until he had approached her with his own little plan. At first she had thought him to be no more than a jealous lesser class, though it had turned at too be something so much more. At first mention of the Uchiha's she was on bored. She had just loved those brothers. So gorgeous, so talented and regardless of their rumoured genius so easy to play against each other. It had been her conquest yet.

A small smirk reached the man's lips. "On the contrary, I would have not been able to achieve anything without your input my dear. You seem to be the niggling little crack that creates a split in the Uchiha brother's relationship."

She took that as a high compliment, leaning back into her seat and smiling with smug pride. The domino's had been set, now all that could be done was lightly knock the first, and watch the rest of them tumble down.

**a/n Hey hey! longtime no write I know. I shouldn't be writing now. It's my final senior exams hahahaha. But I really wanted to get something out. 2 weeks and I graduate to a life of plenty of time too write. If anyone is still reading this, hold on my lovelies, regular updates are coming. Oh yeah, spell check isn't working for some reason, so anything horrific let me know. xo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey long time no see! I know, I know bad times. It was seriously hard to write this chapter. After not writing this story for so long, I had to read the whole story again and try to figure out where the heck I was going. And my writing style has changed, so I had to make sure I didn't completely fuck up the story flow.**

**ON AN IMPORTANT NOTE.**

**I have got a few notices about a story recently posted with striking similarities to mine, Sakura's secret life or something like that. Plagiarism, purposeful or not sucks guys, don't do it. I would like that thank the people who messaged me or commented on the story about it. Seriously, it was such a good feeling to have people stick up for me, or even recognise my story to such an extent. This chapter is dedicated to you, because the only reason I found motivation to write this chapter was you guys. So thanks again.**

* * *

"_Have you thought anything about my proposition Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke twitched in annoyance at the man's voice, the way it made a cold chill run down his back._

"_Yes, and my answer remains the same. Fuck. Off." He growled out, moving towards the door. _

"_Oh Sasuke-kun, that family loyalty is indeed admirable, but I wonder how long before you realise that no one will return it. Least of all that cheating big brother and opinionated girl you have come to love."_

Sasuke shook his head, as if trying to rid it of such traitorous thoughts and dark offers. No, he would never leave his family, he would never go against them. It wasn't turning out to be a very good final day.

After his little drunken almost cruise, the dobe had taken it on himself to confiscate all of the booze in the whole mansion and put it under his own personal protection. Which meant trying to have a rather uncomfortable nap on a number of priceless bottles

"We gunna get your bitch ass into some rehab and fix this godamn problem." Naruto explained, gesturing madly to Sasukes hair.

"If you are talking about what I think dobe…" He began to threaten before Naruto cut him off.

"I know it sucks teme, but only tough love will fix your atrocious hairstyle. And after that we might go to an AA meeting or two" He finished, before rolling back on Itachi's tequila stash.

Sasuke twitched in annoyance. "Why do I feel like you are having fun at my expense?" He growled out, running his fingers through his hair in annoyance.

Naruto sighed gleefully, his eyes closed in content.

"I would never do such a thing teme, not when your alcoholic ass is clearly in a fragile mental state, I would never be so cruel as to take pleasure in that." He replied dreamily, moving his arms and legs back and forth in some kind of bottle angel.

Sasuke threw a pillow at him. His phone buzzed in his back pocket. He grabbed it, secretly hoping that it was Sakura begging for his unconditional forgiveness. But he didnt recognise the number that flashed on the screen.

"Dobe, I'll be right back." He muttered, not bothering to look over at his friend, who was now quietly snoring away, hugging a bottle of vodka to his chest like it was his own child.

* * *

"I don't care that he is in a meeting, get your manager for me now." Itachi growled into the phone. That was the thing with Itachi, he never really mad with someone. He didn't need to. Once he asked someone to do something, they just freaking did it. But for some godamn reason no one was listening to him, as if they had been prewarned about the call. He was Itachi Uchiha and no one ignored him.

"No luck with these fucktards either." Sakura sighed from her position on Itachi's bed. " Whats up with this? Can't you just threaten to make them disappear or something?" She moaned lying back on the bed.

"I'm an Uchiha, not a mobster." He replied calmly, though knew what her reply would be. "Same bloody thing and you know it."

"Oh god Itachi, your bitch little brother hates me." she whined.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Foolish little brother hates everyone and everything."

"What are we going to do, we leave in less that 20 hours and I haven't even started packing. We are running out of time. Why don't we just show him the image, tell him when its from, explain it?"

Itachi sighed, thinking it over. "Not so soon into what ever you two have is. He may act like nothing can touch him, but if he sees something like that so soon, especially after SHE just appeared, I don't think he would listen."

Itachi sat up, suddenly alert.

"That's it! The paparazzi are only looking for gossip. If we distract them with something else, maybe we can buy more time. Yuka embargoed the story until tomorrow. Give them something to bitch about in the morning." He stood up, grabbing the phone to make some frantic calls.

"Gossip like what? It's going to have to be pretty big to top this." Sakura replied, sitting up and looking extremely suspicious.

Itachi smirked. Their band PR manager was going to hate them.

"GUYS WE HAVE MAJOR PROBLEMS." Naruto suddenly burst into the room, a frantic look in his eyes.

"Oh for the love of god not now idiot, Deidara will drive you to the supermarket if you as-"

"NO NO NOT THAT! ITS SASUKE! HE IS DEALING DRUGS!" Naruto rambled, hysterical. He waved his phone around in front of their faces, a text flashing on the screen.

**_One more meet._**

**_Then I'm gone and ill leave you and your little girlfriend alone._**

**_89 breaker road._**

"ONE MORE MEET!? HE HAS JOINED THE YAKUZA! HE IS PEOPLE SMUGGLING! YOU MUST SAVE HIM" Sakura sighed and snatched the phone out of his hands, growling when she recognised the number.

"Oh for fucks sake, he's gone to meet her." Sakura chucked the phone to Itachi.

"You know the number? OMG Sakura-chan, I thought you were a good girl." Naruto exclaimed, horrified.

"How did you receive this text Naruto, if it was sent to my foolish little brothers phone?" Itachi asked calmly, ignoring the blondes rants.

"Oh I installed some spyware on the bastards phone a few months ago when he passed out at a party." He said, shrugging.

"I'm not even going to bloody ask." Sakura sighed, turning to Itachi, who had his faced buried in his hands. "I despair sometimes" Itachi muttered to himself.

"Calm down Naruto! Itachi, you sort out what ever plan that I'm going to hate. I'm going to go pick up an idiot and run over one. I haven't decided which order yet." Sakura said, grabbing her keys off the desk.

"Make sure you go through the carwash before you come back, blood stains the stone." Itachi called after her.

* * *

"This is the last time. Then you will leave Sakura and I alone." Sasuke growled at the smirking girl leaning against the bonnet of his car.

"That's what the text said Sasuke, I will leave you alone, if that is what you want." She replied, flicking her hair over shoulder. She slowly started to move towards him, causing his whole body to stiffen. She leaned in, whispering into his ear.

"If you want to stay with Sakura and that brother of yours after this." He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, disgust plastered over his face.

"Please retain a five foot distance." He snarled out. "I don't know why I even bothered coming to listen to your bullshit." He walked over to the drivers side.

"Because I said I had an offer you couldn't refuse." It wasn't Yuka that spoke this time. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Professor Orochimaru? Seriously?" Okay, this obsession was getting way too intense.

"I needed a way to get to know the younger Uchiha, and taking a job at your school ssseemed the easiest way." Orochimarus eyes widened with a child molesting glee as he came closer to his prize student.

"How elssse would I get him to sign with a rival company..."

The phone calls. It all made sense.

" You were the idiot who kept calling."

"How many times must I tell you what direction to fuck off before you finally listen." Sasuke's eyes narrowed taking a step back.

Orochimaru chuckled, his tongue slithering from between his lips.

Suddenly a car screeched to a holt in front of them, a line of smoke rising around the burn out marks.

"Sasuke Uchiha, get you ass in this car right now or so help me god." Sakura threatened, winding down the window and gesturing madly.

"Hey Sakura, wasn't expecting to see you." Yuka purred, waving.

Sakura stuck her middle finger up and started rolling up the window "Come on idiot, before I leave you here with bitch and licky." Naruto popped out of the backseat.

"Get in bastard, ill take your car." He said gleefully, trying to snatch the keys from Sasuke's hand.

"Like hell you will." Sasuke growled, holding the keys just out of reach. Sakura held her hand on the horn. Sasuke twitched in annoyance.

He dropped the keys into Naruto's over eager hands. "One scratch and death will come to you." He threatened.

"There is something seriously wrong with our relationship Sasuke." Sakura muttered as Sasuke slid into the passenger seat, the tires screeching as she pulled away.

_Itachi _"And what is that?" He muttered, staring out the window, afraid of her answer.

"You never let me explain anything before you go storming off. I know you have had things happen to you in the past, but godamnit, you gotta trust me!" She said, her hands gripping the wheel until he could see the whites of her knuckles.

"I would never do anything with your idiot brother, or anyone else. Because, out of my obvious stupidity, I am with you!"

He scoffed, refusing to turn towards her. He couldn't have her see the faint tinge of pink running across his cheeks.

"Just trust me Sasuke, please."

* * *

"NO FUCKING WAY. NO, NOPE THERE IS NO WAY." Deidara stamped his foot and crossed his arms at Itachi's amused expression. Kisame stood at the door shaking with barely contained laughter.

"Oh Deidara, there is plenty worse pictures of you on the internet." Itachi smirked as Deidara's enraged expression.

"This is not about you, this is about Sakura and my foolish little brother." Itachi went on.

"Stop being so selfish Deidara, this isn't about you. And anyway, I thought you always dreamed of being an actress!" Kisame grinned grinned, showing his pointy teeth.

"That's easy for you to say, you aren't the one who has to wear the dress!" Deidara shouted, throwing his hands above his head.

"I think its a cute little number, it will show off all of your curves." Kisame was now on the ground, roaring with laughter.

"Get up and stop being a fool Kisame, you're going to be his boyfriend." Itachi said, walking out of the room.

Kisame stopped laughing.

* * *

Tobi was sitting on one of the couches in the main room, curled up with a bowl of cherios swimming in chocolate milk. He was not expecting his morning cartoons to be interrupted by band mates, especially wearing dresses.

"Tobi knew it. He knew he was a lady." He whispered, leaning in closer as the massive tv screen was plastered with a disgruntled looking deidara, his golden hair out and flowing in a distinctly feminine manner. Half of the red tightly clad dress he had squashed himself into was ripped, the left side of his chest showing.

The backdoor opened, with Hidan, Sasori, Itachi, deidara and Kisame wondering in.

Hidan barked a laugh at the screen and wolf whistled. "Tits out for the boys hey blondie! Never thought you had it in you."

_"This is breaking celebrity news right here! Just ahead of Akatsuki's big announcement today it seems that two of its members celebrated too early, and in the strangest way." _

Deidara howled a war cry before jumping on Hidan's back. "I will wreck you BASTARD."

Sasori walked over to the tv and turned up the volume. "Shut up you bunch of idiots, I don't want to miss this."

_"It seems that Deidara was supported in drag, at one of the largest night clubs in Kohona. And can I say he makes a fine lady."_ the lady on the tv added as the living room filled with howls of laughter.

"Tobi always said you were such a pretty girl Deidara-sempai." Tobi said happily.

_"But just when it seemed like it couldn't get any crazier, Kisame turned up as the fine young ladies chaperon. He even hit a guy who grabbed his band mates behind!"_

Another picture flashed across the screen, kisame holding the arms of a guy back while Deidara stomped on his foot, sticking the heel into his toes.

_"Was this just another drunken dare? Or do we have a new hot couple."_

"This is it. This is the end. I can never show my face in society again." Deidara yelled from Hidans back.

Itachi chuckled, pulling out his phone.

**It worked, had enough time to pull the story. It was hard though. She had help, from someone influential. Something more is going on. **

* * *

Sakura didn't hear her phone go off. She was far too preoccupied, curled up beside the younger Uchiha. Even though she would never admit it, Sasuke never looked more attractive then when he was asleep, his smooth of all the anger and arrogance he carried. He suddenly looked like just an insanely attractive seventeen year old.

"Staring at me while I sleep, how twilight of you." He opened his eyes groggily, still half asleep.

"You wish you were that interesting." She replied, smiling.

His nose crinkled. "Your morning breathe is terrible."

A horrified expression crossed her face. "It is not!"

He smirked, just to piss her off more. "Is so."

She leaned over, grabbing the back of his head and pulling it towards hers. The kiss was short and sweet, and was a lot shorter than he deemed allowed.

"Told you my breathe was fine." She grinned, sitting up in the bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Dirty cheater." He muttered, shaking his head.

"Come on Sasuke, I need to be at the airport soon." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him from under the covers. He suddenly pulled her down towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist. She laughed softly, hugging him back.

"Your turning me into a big softy. I'm going to miss you." She muttered, smiling against his neck.

"I wont miss you at all."

"Lying again Sasuke." She laughed softly.

* * *

_At the airport_

"Tokyo here we come! WOOO!" Tobi flailed his arms over his head, running up and down the airport gate first class lounge.

"Who gave him sugar." Deidara muttered, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't got much sleep that night funnily enough.

"Oi, stop your fucking whinging, you girl. Go give your boyfriend a kiss." Hidan grinned. Deidara took off his shoe and flung it at his head. Hidan caught it before it smacked into his nose.

"Have fun walking through the capital with one shoe motherfucker."

Sasuke and Sakura, who sat as far away from the group as possible, watched in exasperation. "They are a bunch of children, how do they survive on the road." Sasuke said, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Sasori told me once that Itachi is called papa Uchiha on the road by all the crew. I bet he is the one who keeps them all in line." she answered, resting her head on his shoulder in a rare gesture.

"I'd like to see him keep you in line." Sasuke smirked.

_Now boarding first class_

"Guess this is it." Sasuke grumbled, wheeling her suitcase towards the entry.

"School finishes in two weeks. Then you can join us. In the mean time, don't do anything stupid before then."

"Oh for the love of god will you just leave already."

* * *

Sasuke slid into the seat of his car, feeling a little hollow. It would be two long weeks, he was sure.

He picked up his phone, the screen flashing with a message from an unknown number. If it was HER, he was seriously going to cracking it.

It wasn't.

_Now that your distraction is gone, perhaps we could discuss things properly. About that new band I'm putting together, the one that will put Ataksuki out of business..._

There was an attachment to the text.


End file.
